Neptunia Doujinshi (Dimension Shift)
by Murasaki Kiyoi
Summary: This story is from Neptunia (MK2) and (PP). In actual story Nepgear in Mk 2 she killed all the goddess. but in this story an alternative Neptune (Male) he took the sin for everyone and kill Nepgear and Neptune. because of his heart broke after killing them he become a corrupt god and kill everyone in his world. After years he was being put to slumber and accidentally being summon..
1. Introduction

Author description: This story character doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills.

This story was a story from Neptunia Mk2 and Neptunia PP crossover similar things. In the actual story Nepgear was the one who activated the Curse sword "Gehaburn" the curse blade which can kill the deity of sin. But in this fanfic Alternative Neptune who is this story main character and he is a God of Planeptune. He killed every single goddess and god includes Nepgear and Neptune the goddess and goddess candidates. But it was his worst regret and he turn into a corrupted god and due to the curse blade he starts losing memories and he fall into a deep slumber. And after many years Neptune from Neptunia PP she wants to summon a producer from the parallel world and she summon Neptune (God from Neptunia mk2)

At XXX Years XXX Months XXX Days

Neptune and the rest of the goddess gather around a circle and started their chanting on the magic emblem of a logo of N.

"Now here by all of us the Goddess of Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, Leanbox we will summon you who we call as our hope of the gameindustry. Please give us a Producer who fits to aid our country"

The Goddesses chant. And the areas are filled with light.

In the alternative world.

Neptune open his eye and look around the gameindustry which was totally destroyed and everything he see is only just despair and hopeless and he stand up and look at the sky which dyed in total darkness.

"What happen in this place where am I?"

Neptune, he cried out in tears he saw fragment memories of himself kill countless innocent people and worshippers.

"Neptune, Nepgear I am so sorry please forgive me."

Neptune whimpered and knee down.

"Do you want to restart your own life as a god as a faith of many people."

Neptune hears the voice and he looked in front of him there is a small glimpse of light glowing in front of him. Neptune starts to follow the light slowly. He reaches out to the light and he found out that he is stepping on a magic circle.

"Ehhh.. Ehhhhhhh…"

Neptune shouts and he was cover in light.

Back the area of Neptune (goddess)

Neptune looked around the catacomb and the rest of the goddess looking around but there isn't anything in the area.

"Neptune did you do your best in summoning"

Black heart said in a voice of distrust and look at Neptune.

"It could because I have already used my entire SP in the summoning."

Purple Heart tried to explain to Black Heart.

"Neptune is it you Share far too low so you cannot summon."

White heart stares at Neptune with an eye of pity.

"That couldn't be happen Nep Jr help me check my Shares."

Purple Heart ask Nepgear and Nepgear took out her portable console and check the internet and look at the Shares.

"Onee-chan the Share cannot go anymore worst since cause the rest of the goddess are in the same position as us."

Nepgear replied and look at the Purple Heart with the worried look and Purple Heart stare back at White Heart.

"Neptune have you eaten your breakfast"

Green Heart said and smile to Purple Heart.

"That be happen because I forgot to take my breakfast….. Oh no"

Purple Heart turns back to Neptune and rushes toward Nepgear and grabs her arms.

"Nep Jr makes me some pudding"

Neptune asks.

"Onee-chan we are in a serious situation"

Nepgear said and tried to free herself.

"Let's go Nep Jr"

Neptune said and pulls Nepgear's hand and pulls her to out of the catacomb. Suddenly a magic circle created around the whole room and Neptune and Nepgear stop.

"Nep Jr, I have a bad feeling about this"

Neptune said and someone from the ceiling of the Catacombs drop down and knock onto Neptune's head and both of them fallen down onto the ground.

"Nep Jr, are you okay"

Neptune asks and Neptune's head was bleeding. And the other Neptune (male) awake and look around the room and he look at Neptune in the face.

"Who are you?"

Neptune ask the another Neptune. Which both of them stare at each other with confusion?

"Onee-chan, he looks kind of similar with you"

Nepgear scan through another Neptune face and outfit. He wears Neptune's jacket and the bracelet look like Neptune's choker. He is also purple hair colour but his hair is much more messy and shorter and he looks taller and also got the Neptune hair clip on his hair but only one.

"Am I sorry to hurt you?"

Neptune (male) told Neptune and he took out a bandage and careful treat her injuries. Neptune looks at another Neptune with some feeling that she has fragment memories with him.

"Do want to be my Producer"

Neptune ask and the rest of the Goddess arrive and grab another Neptune (Neptune).

"Don't decide things on your own"

They shout at Neptune. After a few minutes Neptune (male) he stand up from the ground and he look around the catacomb.

(This place looks so familiar but I cannot remember it seems like something sealed off my memories and why am I here in the starting)

"Are you okay; you look like you space out quite a lot Producer?"

Neptune asks and another Neptune (male) looks at her with a space out expression.

"What is you name"

Noire ask Neptune (male).

"My name…."

(What is my name again?)

"Murasaki Kiyoi"

Neptune (male) said and looks at Neptune.

"Okay lets us explain that what situation you are in now"

Neptune said and smile to Neptune (male).

"Can I have a question?"

Neptune (male) asks.

"Okay any questions you can ask us"

Neptune said.

"I don't really remember who am I?"

Neptune (male) gives a straight face without any expression.

"This is bad….. Did he knock his head when he hit Neptune?"

They all think and their expression was totally priceless.

Author description: This is the first time ever I wrote a story online and publish it so please bear with the storyline and if it is good enough I will release the second Chapter.

1st Character: Murasaki Kiyoi (aka. Neptune male version)

He was a corrupted God of Planeptune but after his dimension Transfer he gone to another world and he was also memories lock to remember his past so he cannot remember anything about what the past.

And his name Murasaki it means purple in Japanese.


	2. Chapter 1: First Production

Chapter 1: First Productions

Author Review:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-ons: From here on Neptune (male) Change to Murasaki in the story.

Share chart: Planeptune 1%

Lastation 1%

Lowee 1%

Leanbox 1%

Others 96%

Day 1 in Planeptune

Neptune and Nepgear bring Murasaki back to the Basilicom, and Murasaki looked around the area. Neptune touch Murasaki wrist and called him.

"From now on I will call you Kiyoi, cause Mura….. Mura….. Is hard to call"

Neptune said and Murasaki smile and nod his head.

"Kiyoi is good enough"

Murasaki said and keep on walking around the Basilicom.

(This place is familiar but nothing really goes into my mind it like I keep on thinking something is shut-in my mind from thinking should I keep on research about my pass)

Murasaki think and look down at the ground.

"Kiyoi-san, don't need to worry I believe that Histy will try to help you gain back your memories but she is not coming back for a few months."

Nepgear tried cheering Murasaki up.

"Thank you but I now cannot remember anything so I need to gain some information to be a producer for both you and Neptune"

Murasaki request Nepgear.

"Sure, I have a laptop that I am not using now so feel free to use it"

Nepgear smile.

"Nep Jr, you prepare the laptop for Kiyoi I will bring him outside to check around Planeptune"

Neptune said and pulls Murasaki out of the Basilicom.

"Wait, Neptune"

Murasaki said and being drag away by Neptune.

Arcade centre

Neptune pulls Murasaki and stop in front of the Arcade centre.

"Now this is the first place that we should stop"

Neptune said in excitement.

"Wait isn't this place a game centre, I want to know more about Planeptune not game"

Murasaki said.

"Don't worry everything in here will teach you everything about Planeptune"

Neptune laughs and pulls Murasaki into the arcade centre.

After a few hours

"Ahahaha, what a good day"

Neptune said and drags out Murasaki soulless body.

"I don't expect you have such a large amount of energy"

Murasaki said and faint off.

Night-time in Basilicom of Planeptune

Murasaki, alone sitting on the desk of Basilicom read information about Planeptune study about being a Producer.

"There are still many things I should master from here and he wrote all information into a book.

Next morning in Basilicom guest room

Murasaki was sleeping in the desk and he completes the book of being an idol and producer guide.

Day 2 morning in Basilicom of Planeptune

"Kiyoi, wake uppy time for working"

Neptune said and keeps shaking Murasaki to wake him up.

"Awwww….. Please….. A few…. more minutes….."

Murasaki said gone back to sleep.

"Ehhhhh… but if this keeps goes on Planeptune going to lose to Noire"

Neptune said and looks at Murasaki.

"Ahhh…. I got a new idea."

Neptune said and bring in a small electric cable with batteries and shock Murasaki.

"Ahhhbabababbaba…. Babababa"

Murasaki shout in a funny matter and dancing around.

Afternoon in Basilicom

"Neptune first I want you to test your singing skills in voice. Like A, E, I, O, U and go on pitch high and high through times"

Murasaki said and look at Neptune.

"A, E, I, O, UEEEEE"

Neptune sings.

(UEEEE…. What is that?)

Murasaki look at Neptune with a funny face when she starts singing.

"A, E, I, O, PUEEEEEE"

(Ahhh….. Now PUEEEEE….. Looks like I really need to train her hard in some ways)

Murasaki face plump.

Night time a Basilicom

"A, E, I, O, U"

Neptune starts to sing beautifully in the Basilicom. Nepgear and Murasaki was totally shock by Neptune voice.

(Is she some kind of god talent in singing….. no Goddess Talent?)

Murasaki was shock.

Day 3 Morning in Basilicom

"Kiyoi-san, Onee-chan is still sleeping please wait for a moment I will call her wake up"

Nepgear said and Murasaki is stand outside Neptune's room.

Afternoon

"Kiyoi, What are we going to do today"

Neptune asks and Murasaki was writing lyrics.

"How about to try dancing because concert will have dance involve"

Murasaki said and look at Neptune as she starts dancing. (Looks like her moves are okay because she has a very active body. But isn't she wearing skirt) Murasaki start turning away before he sees anything bad.

Night time

Murasaki write finish the music for the concert in a week away. (Finally I am finish with lyrics now what I left is BGM) Murasaki said and keep on working out for sound. Nepgear woke up in the middle of the night and walk around the Basilicom and found Murasaki did really sleep and Murasaki was still making music in the studio room.

"Kiyoi-san wants some snack"

Nepgear said and she bring some tea and onigiri

"Thank you, Nepgear"

Murasaki said and took off the headphone and started eating and look at the night sky of Planeptune. His eye was filled with sorrow but he doesn't seem to remember anything about the past and Nepgear look at Murasaki.

"Kiyoi-san did you remember something about your own past cause it seems like you remember something"

Nepgear question Murasaki.

"Nothing I just feel like something bad within me and keep bordering me but I just cannot remember"

Murasaki said and took another bite of onigiri. And look at the night sky.

"Kiyoi-san, I am not good at saying things but I hope that you can smile like Onee-chan"

Nepgear said and smile to Murasaki.

"Nepgear, you are such a good sister"

Murasaki said and stand up and return to his desk and wear the headphone and start working non-stop.

(Kiyoi-san sent of a similar aura as Onee-chan but it's different) Nepgear think and look at Murasaki keep on working. (Maybe he his different part is he doesn't slack at all) Nepgear smile and left the room.

Day 10 in concert of Planeptune

Thousands of people arrive and look at the stage. Nepgear and Murasaki are preparing the setup for the stage and Neptune was singing the lyrics and it increase the crew moral in working in stage.

"Neptune, the training for these days isn't going in vain so good luck we are all here for you"

Murasaki said and pass Neptune a present.

"Waaaa….. A pudding"

Neptune asks.

"Nope, and please open it"

Murasaki said and Neptune opens it and it was a mini earpiece.

"This is for singing and you can hear our cheer for you. Neptune if this success today Nepgear going to cook a lot of pancakes and food for you"

Murasaki said and Neptune was all fire up.

Concert started

"Neptune are you ready"

The MC said and Neptune smile.

"Planeptune are the world number one"

Neptune shout and everyone cheer for Neptune the concert people are all fired up to listen to Neptune voice. Murasaki turn on the BGM and the music wave travel through the concert hall and fans and viewer totally turn on for the concert.

"Onee-chan!"

Nepgear was cheering and jumping happy when Neptune sings. And Murasaki turn on effects of butterflies and firefly effect on the stage to create the mood and all fans was totally fire up for the concert.

After concert in Basilicom

Neptune took out orange juices and Nepgear cooked a lot of pancakes.

"Yay, Planeptune is the best"

Neptune said and cheers the drink with Nepgear and Murasaki. And Neptune starts drink happily. Nepgear smile with Neptune drink. Murasaki laugh when Neptune chock and spit out orange juice.

(I found out that this place isn't bad at all it seem like I made the right choice to come here) Murasaki laugh and have a good time for the day.

Mid night sky scrap of Planeptune

"Looks like Saturn you are in this world I can't wait to see you again, I can't wait to see you to kill every goddess and corrupt this world"

A girl started laughing off with the blade of Gehaburn on her hand anguish out blade flames.

Author review: This is the chapter 2 of this story of Dimension shift. Sorry soon I need to have my project so the release of the story might be a little slower than before and I really like to thank the people who read this story and give me a good comment, soon chapter 3 will be out. Please, look forward to it and I will do my best in writing out more stories. And my English skill is also not really that good so please bear with it.

Share gage whole world: Planeptune 10%

Lastation 25 %

Lowee 20 %

Leanbox 25 %

Others 20%

Add-on: [Neptune learn: Fly high! Idol version]

[Blanc learn: Dear… everyday Idol version]

[Noire learn: With confidence Idol version]

[Vert learn: Hp Love power Idol version]


	3. Chapter 2: To Retro Land

Chapter 2: To Retro Land

Author Review:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-on: Murasaki actual name is God of Planeptune Saturn also known as the god of corruption. That is his real actual name of god in the past and if you know Saturn is one of the console born in 1994 and Neptune born in 1995 from Wiki. If I am wrong in the information, please notified me because I am not good in research skill.

Pervious Chapter:

Neptune brings Murasaki into Planeptune Basilicom and Murasaki try to master how to become a good producer for Neptune. But on the 10 day night a mysterious girl found Murasaki and wanted him to return to the darkness and create the same history in the past that Murasaki made.

DAY 11 Planeptune's Basilicom

Murasaki and Nepgear were in the living room. Neptune opens her door and she was totally burn out from the yesterday concert. Neptune eyes have a huge eye bag and looking liveless on Murasaki and Nepgear.

"Uwaa….. Onee-chan What happen"

Nepgear was worried and walk towards Neptune and held her.

"Nep Jr….. I want to sleep more"

Neptune said and fallen asleep again and Nepgear let her rest on the sofa.

"Looks like Neptune's really need to sleep for today. Then I should postpone the training for today"

Murasaki said and Nepgear was shock by Murasaki question.

"I don't think you should push Onee-chan so hard"

Nepgear explain to Murasaki.

"I am just joking around, Nepgear I want to go to the library do you have a very good place to let me study"

Murasaki ask Nepgear for help.

"Lowee's have the hugest library in the whole Gameindustry"

Nepgear smile and give a good suggestion to Murasaki. Murasaki think and nodded.

"Thanks for the information, I will be going to Lowee now but how long will I need to reach there"

Murasaki question Nepgear.

"By walking will be 14 day, running 7 days, transport 2 day, train 1 day, teleport will be about several minutes for the registration"

Nepgear suggest.

"Wow…. That is kind of good information down here"

Murasaki said and smile with a shock way.

"Kiyoi-san if you don't mind I want to go with you to Lowee"

Nepgear said excitedly.

"Errr….. Well I am okay with it"

Murasaki said and prepare his stuff to go Lowee.

"Kiyoi-san why do you want to go Lowee"

Nepgear asked Murasaki.

"I want to write some novel and plus I want to read more information of being how to be a Producer I want to be a person who fits to be Neptune's Producer"

Murasaki said and smile happily.

"Kiyoi-san I am glad that you are Onee-chan's Producer"

Nepgear smiled happily and both of them start to prepare and suddenly Neptune rise up from sofa. And rush toward Murasaki.

"I want to go play retro land"

Neptune shout and jump on Murasaki.

"Waaaaa… jocky on me let gooooo…..!"

Murasaki shout and Neptune bite Murasaki head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Murasaki shouted.

Afternoon Basilicom of Lowee

Blanc was annoyed by the appearance of Neptune, Nepgear and Murasaki. She release out a killing aura and hinting Murasaki and Nepgear to leave right away while Neptune doesn't seem to know what is the tension and situation in the Basilicom.

"Why are you all come to my area?"

Blanc tried to cool down and ask.

"I want to find Ram and Rom for asking some book that they loan to me"

Nepgear explain.

"Errrrr… Nepgear said that there are good books in this place"

Murasaki explain.

"I am here for Retro Land"

Neptune explains and Blanc snaps.

"OUT OF ALL PEOPLE WHY, THIS KIND OF TIME AND WHY MY PLACE AND THE WORST THING IS SOMEONE DOWN HERE ISN'T FOR STUDYING"

Blanc shouted at Murasaki and keeps on shouting at Murasaki and pokes him.

"Errrr….. As a producer I know I have responsibility for my idol but Neptune Yesterday have her concert so I must let her rest for today"

Murasaki explain and Blanc grabs and pulls Murasaki up from the ground.

(She is scary and have damn amount of strength) Murasaki was afraid of Blanc. Nepgear was trying to cool Blanc down.

After a few minutes

Neptune and Nepgear playing with Ram and Rom while Blanc trying to explain the situation to Murasaki.

"Sorry just now I know that I shouldn't shout but I just cannot control my temper now I have been days not sleep because of my idol work, novel and Basilicom work so I am really tired. In addition Ram and Rom increase my pressure"

Blanc explain and her eye where barely opening. Murasaki took out a fragrant jar and light it up.

"Blanc, this might be able to help you and plus you shouldn't over stress your body"

Murasaki said and Neptune was laughing non-stop with Ram and Rom behind.

"I don't need you sympathy and it seems like Planeptune Share gotten half way back from the lost, it seems like you have quite a skills"

Blanc praise Murasaki and she took a sip of earl grey and look at Murasaki.

"Thanks for the compliment and plus I am interested with you novel cause I am also a novel writer"

Murasaki said and took out a novel softcopy and Blanc read it.

"Interesting, this story Dimension shifter, I wish to know more about it"

Blanc said. Murasaki smile back to Blanc. Neptune, Ram and Rom where throwing snow ball at Nepgear and Nepgear was running away.

"If I not wrong there is a novel showdown in Retro Land want to go there and bring our master piece and we also can learn more things in that place"

Murasaki suggest Blanc and Blanc think and start to nod her head.

"Well I want to see you are better or I am since both of us a novelist"

Blanc stands up and walks away while Neptune, Ram and Rom running away from Nepgear invincible Snow Ball shooting Machine.

Retro Land afternoon

Ram and Rom was rushing towards the entrance and Nepgear followed them behind. While Neptune, was playing around the mini-game in the theme park. Murasaki and Blanc have discussion about storyline. Suddenly a beautiful voice sings in the stage of the theme park.

"Now we will have Noire and Uni with their new album Sham Cold Girls"

Noire and Uni appeared. Both of them start singing on the stage and Nepgear, Ram and Rom was attracted by the music and run toward and sees the performance. Neptune stop her gaming and also when to see the concert.

"Hoo, looks like they have such a good confidence to stop into my area and make a concert"

Blanc said and listen to the music that Noire and Uni sings.

"Ya, they are sure a good singers"

Murasaki said and enjoy their voice.

"Ya they are sure great singer but winner will be Leanbox"

Vert said and appeared behind Blanc and Murasaki.

"Waaaaaa….. Don't scare me"

Murasaki shout.

"Vert why are you here"

Blanc question Vert.

"Well it seem like today Retro Land have quite a lot of event here, there are also a special cosplay event to let me get my limited weapon in four goddess online so I am here for it, but I am one of the admin so I cannot participate so I am walking around to search for someone who can help me out in this event"

Vert explains.

(Why suddenly all goddess are here isn't it far to coincidence, all have their own motive but none seems like found this coincidence…. Did I over paranoid… after it's just a festival so I don't think there would be any problem) Murasaki start thinking.

Murasaki keep on thinking for that moment.

"Kiyoi, let go play some game"

Neptune comes back from the concert and pulls Murasaki away.

"Wait, he is going to participate in the novelist event"

Blanc grabs Murasaki's shoulder. Neptune tried to pull Murasaki back and Murasaki keep on shout in pain.

"Nep Jr, assists me"

Neptune shout and Nepgear arrive for the assistance.

"Wait stop I cannot… Ahhh… my arms are breaking off"

Murasaki keeps on shouting for help. But it becomes worst Ram and Rom help Blanc on the pulling. Murasaki help was totally futile and only brings more trouble for him and Vert was watching the fun of Murasaki being pulled.

After the pulling

Murasaki was sitting on the bench resting and his hand was totally sore. Vert took a drink and passes it to Murasaki. Murasaki took a sip and sigh.

"haaaaa…. This is killing me"

Murasaki said and took a deep breath.

"Well cause they are still not mature enough in some place"

Vert smiled.

"Maybe"

Murasaki said and stand up.

"I still need to sign up for the novelist event and go and play with Neptune and Nepgear"

Murasaki said and start walking away.

"Kiyoi I have just sign up you for the four goddess event and please turn up in 3 pm at the central area of Retro Land"

Vert said and swings the admission form.

"Ehhhhhhh…."

Murasaki shouted.

"This looks more fun right"

Vert said and left the area while Murasaki was spacing out what should he do in the next step.

Share gauge: Planeptune 15%

Lastation 26 %

Lowee 25 %

Leanbox 26%

Others 8 %

Add-on: [Noire and Uni learn: Sham Cold Girls]

[Blanc: successful done her novel]

[Vert: found substitute for cosplay event]

[Neptune: Nil]

Author own feedback: I am happy that there are now about a 100++ viewer on this Doujin and plus there are people took some liking in this story I am grateful. I would like to see more people to read the story and people who are now reading will keep on reading this doujin.

As for now I can write more chapters because I was being put to holiday so I will do my best in completing or further down the story as much as possible.

I would like to have more review and feedback from you guys. So I can add-on or improve this story so it will become more interesting.


	4. Chapter 3: The painful memories is back

Chapter 3: The painful memories is back.

Author Review:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-on: Murasaki now jobs are (Cosplayer, Neptune's producer, Blanc novelist rival?)

Previous Chapter:

Murasaki, Nepgear and Neptune all gone to Lowee for events in Retro Land and Blanc was attracted by the novelist event while Noire and Uni have a live concert and Vert got a cosplay event for her four goddess online.

[Retro Land afternoon]

Murasaki was running around and the park. First Murasaki go to the novel counter for registration with Blanc. Second he rushes to Neptune and play game with Neptune, Nepgear, Ram and Rom.

"Haaa…. Haaa….. Haaa…. This is really tiring for me why do I need to do so many things within a day"

Murasaki complain and start rushing for Vert cosplay event.

"Kiyoi, where are you going?"

Neptune and Nepgear ask.

"Well, Vert ask me for help in her event too so I am going to go there and participate"

Murasaki said and going to run off and Neptune grab him.

"Sounds fun I am going to join too for this event"

Neptune said and Murasaki start too worried about it.

[Retro Land – Vert area]

Vert was look at the clock which is already 2 30 pm and she was worried that Murasaki cannot arrive in time.

"His is kind of slow, well but he really has a lot of things need to do so"

Vert said half-way and Murasaki and the rest arrive.

"Sorry, I don't know what to wear for this event"

Murasaki said and Vert smile, at least he really picks up the time to come here and help me.

"Kiyoi, thank you for coming and help me so this is what you are going to wear"

Vert hand over an amour clothing's to Murasaki and he start to give a face that it is impossible to wear.

"Do I really need to wear it?"

Murasaki ask.

"Yes"

Vert said.

"This isn't kind of hard to wear and the weight of the amour isn't light at all it is full metal and look like it some enemy clothing. I don't really think that this is a very good ideal"

Murasaki question Vert.

"Well this is indeed one of the enemy in four goddess online boss his name is CFW Brave amour and he is an event boss but everyone seems to pick a like on him cause of his word and action. Plus Kiyoi I think this is going to be the key of winning the event"

Vert explains.

"You got to be kidding"

Murasaki complain.

"Don't worry, just do it"

Vert thumbs up and cheers Murasaki to wear the amour. Murasaki sigh and give up and when to the changing room to change his cloths.

[After a few minutes]

Murasaki come out of the change room and his is totally in amour outfit and Nepgear her eyes where filled with happiness and hope.

"What happened, Nepgear?"

Murasaki ask and suddenly Nepgear charge towards Murasaki and hug the amour.

"Waaiiiii…. It is a Robot"

Nepgear hug Murasaki tightly and she start inspecting the amour of the design and outfit of the amour.

"What the !"

Murasaki said was shock by Nepgear reaction to the amour.

"Kiyoi from your information Nepgear is a mecha freak so please bear with her for this moment of time and Kiyoi it looks quite good on you. Plus Vert do you prepare some cosplay for us?"

Neptune ask and Vert smile. Vert claps twice, a van of cosplay outfit and item for Neptune and the rest.

"Wow….. That is kind of cool"

Murasaki said and the door of the van opens large amounts of clothing of cosplay are inside the area and Neptune took out some and check.

"Wow this is cute and this too"

Neptune said and run to try out the cosplay and she come back without wearing it.

"Waaaa… they are too big for me"

Neptune said and Murasaki laugh.

"As expected"

Murasaki said and Neptune gotten annoyed by Murasaki word and she jump.

"Don't even blind an eye now"

Neptune said and starts transform in front of Murasaki. (What is this feeling I have seen this somewhere before. Why I cannot remember…. Damn it) Murasaki started to remember some things from the pass. Neptune change in to Purple Heart and she open her eye. The whole view of Neptune have change she turn more mature in every part of herself and her hair turn long and dark purple and her eye turn into blue colour.

"Hmmm…. Now how do I look?"

Purple Heart said with a mature and gentle female voice and she wear one of the cosplays and turn around.

"Ya…. It looks good on you…. I need to go take a rest first"

Murasaki said in a very low tone of voice and he totally did not concentrate on Purple Heart outfit.

"What happened, Kiyoi-san?"

Nepgear ask Murasaki but he did not reply and walk away.

(Who is she… she is just too familiar….. Neptune….. Neptune…. In my memories there is some scenery of hers but it is too vague to see… I need to remember….. I have to remember) Murasaki keep on thinking while walking away from the rest and he walk to a bench and started to concentrate on his memories that he lost. (Someone… tell me who is that girl….) Murasaki think and cover his eye and rest.

[Fragment Memories of Murasaki]

Murasaki was sitting on the working desk of Basilicom of Planeptune. He is stamping of approval for his nation people everyone entrust the hope to him so he have to take this job well. Neptune and Nepgear were assisting him but in the memories Neptune is much more mature but there are still playful parts from her and Nepgear is still the same as usual.

"Ahhh… I want to play some game…. Ki… yo….. i…. let play some shooting game I am going to be bored to death"

Neptune whines and keep pulling Murasaki's shirt. Murasaki stop his work and stood up.

"Same here…. Histy I need to take a break"

Murasaki said in a soulless way.

"I know both of your feeling but… You two have not been working for a month you both must compensate for your nation that both of you slack off in. in addition you both are the only country that have goddess and god. Plus Saturn and Neptune you both always pull Nepgear down in games and"

Historie said and Neptune and Murasaki keep on nodding their head and lesson to Historie complain while Nepgear is still doing her work. (Who is Saturn? My name?) Murasaki start thinking and look at the scenery. The view totally the same as the Basilicom but it is much livelier. IF and Compa come back from their jobs and bring back a lot of ingredient.

"Kiyoi-san and Nep-nep both of you must work hard cause there are god and goddess in this country so you two are take more responsibility in your nation"

Compa said and point at both of them. Murasaki give the face that more pressure came from pears and Neptune also give a face that please let me go.

"Kiyoi and Nepuko you both have been slack too much. Now it is time for both of you to pay back"

IF said and Neptune and Murasaki keep on nodding.

(IF….. Compa….. Who I never seen those two before…..) Murasaki think harder and harder. (I have to think harder) Murasaki think half-way and his memories shut off.

[Bench of the cosplays event]

Murasaki open his eye that he had some bad dreams and Noire stand infront of him. Noire seem to try to wake Murasaki up from his slumber.

"Sorry did you have a bad dream"

Noire ask Murasaki.

"Sorry what time is it now?"

Murasaki look around and look at the clock 3 30 pm. (Ahhhhhh…. It is going to be over) Murasaki was totally started to worried.

"Don't worry it seem like Neptune and the rest help you to take your place."

Noire explain and Murasaki feel relax again. Murasaki look at Noire and she is also in a cosplay outfit it look like a knight class in four goddess online. Noire stare to give him a disguises stare.

"Why are you keep looking at me"

Noire ask.

"Ahhh… sorry I was just thinking that are you cosplaying some character in four goddess online"

Murasaki explain.

"Of….. Course not… Why would I cosplay?"

Noire turn embarrasses and explains.

"Sorry to ask you about it"

Murasaki stood up and left the sit and join into the event.

"It….. Eh…. Where are you going?"

Noire said and follow Murasaki.

[Outside the Retro Land]

The girl with the Gehaburn arrives and she smile.

"Look like today is going to be the last day of the most beautiful day"

She smiles and starts laughing and enters the park.

[At the event of cosplay]

The announcer of the event. Announce the result of the winner and Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom won the first price.

"Why. Am I into this?"

Uni get piss off.

"Well, isn't it fun?"

Nepgear smile.

"Yeah….."

Ram and Rom cheer.

"But this outfit is just too embarrassing"

Uni said and Nepgear tried to cheer her up.

[Retro Land Novelist event]

Blanc got the first and Murasaki got consolation prize. Blanc smile and felt happy about her result and Murasaki when depress cause he only got consolation. Neptune and the rest tried to cheer Murasaki up from his depression.

"Kiyoi, Next time I would like to challenge you again"

Blanc said and Murasaki when even more depress.

[Night time]

Murasaki and the rest going to head back from Retro Land, a sudden explosion in the centre of the park, the rest are alert about the explosion.

"Kiyoi, Stay back from this"

Neptune said and Transform to Purple Heart so as the rest start to transform.

"Wait, I don't think you all should go"

Murasaki said Purple Heart and the rest tap his should and left to the sight where the explosion is. Murasaki start to get worried and tried to move but someone was right behind him and Murasaki turn back the girl force Murasaki to hold the Gehaburn.

"What are you…."

Murasaki said and an overflow of memories rushes into Murasaki mind. The memories are all unwanted and painful memories of how he kills and annihilate the gameindustry. Murasaki start to cried in pain and keep on shout.

[Neptune and the rest area]

There aren't any people or left over of explosion in the area.

"This is weird…. There should be some things that happen here."

Purple Heart question and the rest start thinking about what happen down here.

"I don't know both something really bad and an evil aura is coming here"

Black Heart said and look at the entrance.

"Agree"

The rest said and look at the entrance where Murasaki was in.

"Neptune, where are you going"

Black Heart shout and Purple Heart fly in god like speed to see what happen in the Entrance. When she fly half-way something stop her and it grab Purple Heart hand and throw her back to the rest and it gives out a death aura. Purple Heart was shock by the speed of the monster and she look at it properly it was Murasaki hold Gehaburn but Murasaki doesn't seems to have any conscious with himself when he hold the blade. There are no emotion, no life force in his eye, it was total darkness overwhelm him.

"Neptune that is Murasaki Kiyoi right"

Vert explains.

"That is totally creepy"

Blanc said.

Murasaki raise up his blade and it glow out shares of all the country. The rest was shock by the light of shares content in the Gehaburn.

"Kiyoi answer me where did you get this amount of share"

Purple Heart question Murasaki.

The girl appeared beside Murasaki and hug around Murasaki neck.

"Neptune, my little sister, looks like you are totally different from the other world of yourself"

She explains.

"Who are you, AND LET GO OF KIYOI!?"

Purple Heart lose her temper and glide toward Murasaki and slash the girl but Murasaki block the blade with one hand.

"My name is Genesis, First goddess of Planeptune in the alternative world and this boy he is the God of Planeptune Saturn. You are shock by it right"

Genesis said and point at Purple Heart head and blast Purple Heart back and Purple Heart get to her fighting stance.

"God of Planeptune, Saturn you got to be kidding right"

Purple Heart said.

"It is totally the truth and from your information he is Violet Heart"

Genesis explains and starts Laughing.

Share gauge: Planeptune 20%

Lastation 26 %

Lowee 25 %

Leanbox 26%

Others 3 %

Add-on: [Noire learn: HDD format]

[Blanc learn: HDD format]

[Vert learn: HDD format]

[Neptune learn: HDD format]

[Murasaki learn: HDD format]

[Ram and Rom learn: HDD format]

[Nepgear learn: HDD format]

[Uni learn: HDD format]

Author own feedback: I am happy that there are now about a 300++ viewer on this Doujin and plus there are people took some liking in this story I am grateful. I would like to see more people to read the story and people who are now reading will keep on reading this doujin.

As for now I can write more chapters because I was being put to holiday so I will do my best in completing or further down the story as much as possible.

I would like to have more review and feedback from you guys. So I can add-on or improve this story so it will become more interesting.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories and Now

Chapter 4: Memories and Now

Author Review:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

From Your information: There are 3 consoles in Sega. There are Sega Neptune, Sega Genesis and Sega Saturn.

Add-on: Murasaki lost his conscious as a human or god now he is just being control by Gehaburn to kill any goddess in sight.

[Centre of Retro Land Night]

Murasaki grab Purple Heart and throw her back and he vanish and reappeared behind Purple Heart and going to slash Purple Heart. Nepgear arrive to the assist and shoot her energy from her blade.

"M.B.P.L. fire"

Nepgear said and keep on shooting energy but none hit Murasaki and Murasaki change his target to Nepgear and Purple Heart grab Murasaki shoulder and slam him down with her fist. Murasaki get back to his stance and Black Heart appeared behind and slashes Murasaki. Genesis guard Murasaki back and blast Black Heart back with her energy. Purple Heart dive down and charge on her energy on her katana and slash Murasaki.

"Cross Combo"

Purple Heart shout and slash but all the movement of Purple Heart seems to be predicted and Murasaki copied Purple Heart skills "Cross Combo".

"What the….. Within such a short timing he learn how to used my skill and not only that he predict all my movement"

Purple Heart was shock by Murasaki movement and she move back.

"You should know he is the another world's god of Planeptune and more importantly the blade he is now using it contain your souls so as the rest of the goddess including White Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart even all the Goddess candidates. Neptune do you really think that you all still have the power to win him"

Genesis laugh and White Heart appeared behind Genesis and slam Genesis with her axe. Genesis drop down but she get back her stance at the mid-air. Murasaki appear behind White Heart and going to slash her. Green Heart protects White Heart and Black Heart grabs Murasaki and slashes him but Murasaki counter Black Heart slash with Gehaburn.

"Get back on your sense Kiyoi"

Purple Heart shouted and knocks Murasaki away from Black Heart. Murasaki stop Purple Heart movement half-way. Murasaki grab Purple Heart face and going to dive her down onto the ground.

"Kiyoi-san stops"

Nepgear tried to follow up the speed of Murasaki but he is too fast to be catch up. Ram and Rom cast magic of ice and frozen Murasaki movement and Nepgear shot Murasaki on his back and he loosen his grip and Purple Heart counter Murasaki. Purple Heart flies to Murasaki back and pin his arm to seal his movement and Murasaki cannot moved.

"Kiyoi please get back to your own senses. This isn't the Kiyoi I know. Where did the Producer that always help me and let me raise my share in a short time and save me from trouble?"

Purple Heart start to get emotional when she keeps shouting at Murasaki and Murasaki didn't move at all.

[Murasaki's Memories part 1]

Murasaki stood in the middle of the field where Nepgear and Neptune look at him. Murasaki look at his very own hand and look back at Neptune.

"Why must we do this? The deity of sins we can defeat her together why must this conclusion starts"

Murasaki question Neptune and Nepgear. Neptune shook her head.

"Sorry Kiyoi, we cannot win her no matter what you see now we are obviously on the losing side. Kiyoi sorry we have no other people who have the skill to fight her. Kiyoi please take the sin for us"

Neptune said.

"I hope that I will meet you again, Onii-chan"

Nepgear said and took the Gehaburn and pierce herself.

"NOOOOOOOOOO… NEPGEAR"

Murasaki cried and tried to reach Nepgear but it was too late Nepgear vanish in front of him.

"Kiyoi, for our sake for Planeptune"

Neptune said and thrust herself with Gehaburn.

"Ouch… It hurt really….. It hurts"

Neptune said and she starts vanishing. Murasaki was shock and tried to reach his hand to her but nothing changes nothing at all it was just a curse blade consume his loved once and family. Murasaki knee down and cried out loud and keep on crying non-stop the pain in his heart isn't going to stop aching it's just going to stay within his body, heart, every single one of his nerves and this pain cannot be cured nor suppress it just killing him. Nothing going to helped him. Nothing at all. No longer can anyone support him, no longer anyone going to share the pain with him, no longer anyone going to be with him. He turn alone this pain he is going to take it and defeat deity of sin.

"Neptune…. Nepgear"

As Murasaki keep on repeat the word he slow consume by his own darkness. Even his very own thoughts for people turn into darkness.

[After months]

Murasaki kill Blanc, Ram, Rom, Noire, Uni and Vert. But there isn't any pain anymore because there aren't anything going to turn him back ever since Neptune and Nepgear death. Murasaki at the end he face deity of sin.

"I am here to kill you"

Murasaki said and vanish in front of her.

And the war between him and the deity of sin starts it took him months, years or decade to defeat since he is alone no one protect him, no one support him, no one heal him, no one save him. He turn into a lone hero, a lone monster at the same time.

[Present time]

Purple Heart saw Murasaki past and she was shock by what happen and look at Murasaki eye. She look into his eye deep inside it she say sorrow but in a small gaps. She saw memories of the alter world Neptune and Nepgear enjoy time with him. An irreplaceable time, Murasaki smile a lot but it seems like he forgotten about it since despair own within his mind.

"Kiyoi, you still have us, why do you look back now, shouldn't you start looking forward"

Purple Heart shout and her feeling for Murasaki have increase. And Purple Heart speeds have increase.

"What happen Neptune, Why she seems to turn differently in this fight?"

Black Heart said. Genesis attack Black Heart but White Heart and Green heart combine and push Genesis back.

"Genesis, even though you are stronger than us more experience than us. But Genesis you are still alone. A person will never fight alone. No one can fight alone"

Green Heart smile and Genesis had gotten piss off.

"You bitch, don't think you can overwhelm me"

Genesis transforms. Her from is totally different she look like Neptune but her amour look much more old and it release out a different aura an ominous aura. Green Heart, White Heart and Black Heart start to increase their focus on the battle.

"She totally different from what we fight until now"

White Heart was shock by her aura.

"Ahahahaa…. Looks like all of you not going to win this since you all are still immature"

Genesis laugh non-stop and the rest have gotten piss off by her words.

"Good it seems like you bitch have just made us really piss of in this fight"

White Heart and the rest said and their eyes totally change.

"Neptune, how long is you going to play around with the kid"

Black Heart said and Purple Heart is suppressing Murasaki back.

"Soon… Kiyoi I am going to get serious. Forgive me"

Purple Heart said and Murasaki get to his stance to prepare for the fight.

[Murasaki's Memories part 2]

Murasaki stand alone in the field and Historie and the rest of the oracle look at him with a stare of disguise. He took the blame the hate and everyone all kind of words that they would say to him he know he have to withstand. He must withstand the pain of being a god but no one would appreciate this fault a fatal error that Murasaki made.

"MURASAKI HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BRING BACK ONEE-SAMA FROM HER DEATH….. BRING HER BACK YOU MONSTER…. INHUMAN….. DEMON"

Chika shout at Murasaki. But Murasaki did not say any word not he don't want to he say it he no longer have the right to say anything anymore.

"Murasaki you have just raise a war between the 3 other continent"

Historie said and Murasaki still did not say anything.

"Murasaki no, Saturn you have going to sacrifice for what you have just done to Noire and Uni"

Kei said Murasaki still don't say anything.

"Kiyoi-san, your sin will never be forgiven by our people"

Mina said and Murasaki still don't say anything he still remain silent.

(this is my sin, my own sin that cannot be change, no one going to forgive me, I will only be drown with everyone cursing…..) Murasaki thinking and look into the darkness.

"YOU ARE WRONG"

Purple Heart voice flowed into Murasaki memories. (Neptune… where are you?) Murasaki talk in his mind and look around there is only darkness.

"DON'T LET YOU HATE OVERTAKE YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT IT MOVE….. MOVE FORWARD"

Neptune shouts. Even though it is soft really soft but there is something calling Murasaki. Murasaki rise up his hand. (I want to change… I want to but are there anyone going to forgive me) Murasaki shout within his mind.

"IF YOU WANT TO CHANGE NO ONE CAN STOP YOU… ONLY YOURSELF DO YOU HAVE THE HEART AND MIND TO CHANGE IT"

Neptune shouted out loud and clear and Murasaki now hear Neptune voice.

"You are right….. DAMN IT MOVES IT…. I NEED TO GET OUT"

Murasaki shouted out and reach out to the glimpse of light.

Share gauge: Planeptune 24%

Lastation 24 %

Lowee 25 %

Leanbox 24%

Others 3 %

Add-on: [Genesis Learn: HDD Format

[Murasaki: Fragment Memories restored]

[Purple Heart: level up status increase when fighting Murasaki]

Author own feedback: This chapter is a little shorter cause this episode is only about Murasaki own memories and Neptune trying to get Murasaki back to normal. And I am really bad in fighting part so please bear with my mistakes and I hope that there are more like and review so I can increase my confident. Of course I am grate that you all read until this far in my Doujin. I will try to increase my doujin as fast as within a day to make one out. Because soon my final year tests are coming so I might hang cliff people which I also hate it.

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


	6. Chapter 5: Time to face on everything

Chapter 5: Time to face on everything cause I have to

Author Review:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-on: Murasaki recovering memories in progress.

[Murasaki's inter soul]

Murasaki open his eye and found himself in the stress of Planeptune and people were walking around and Murasaki walking around aimlessly. (Planeptune, is this part of my memories) Murasaki thinking and suddenly the human flow turn slow and something appeared a person who wear cape and attack him and his speed is abnormal. Murasaki counter his attack and grab his left arm and turn to him back and pin him down but he overpowered Murasaki and throw Murasaki away. Murasaki get to his stance on the ground and look around the unknown person. (This isn't normal, his fighting style is totally mess up but he got a massive strength with make him a difficult target) Murasaki think and he vanish in the crowd and reappeared behind a passer-by and attack him and Murasaki step on his leg and strike his stomach.

"Did it worked"

Murasaki said but his attack was stop 1 inch away from his body and it grab Murasaki wrist and Murasaki turn to free himself but it not even barging. Murasaki use another and going to punch but soon his another hand was being hold down by him.

"Who are you, what is you motive and why are you stopping me from returning to Neptune and the rest of the girls"

Murasaki ask and the unknown person didn't say anything but he remains unmoved and also seal Murasaki arm movement. Murasaki force out all his strength by nothing works.

"Mura…..Saki….. Ki…..Yoi….. Why are do you want to return"

He said with an adult sound and took off his cape and hood.

"You are Violet Heart"

Murasaki was shock by what he sees in his eyes. Violet Heart did not say anything. His eye was filled with sorrow and regret. He looks much taller than Murasaki and his hair colour is as same as Neptune cool dark Purple colour hair and the gentle, cool minded looking eye was looking at Murasaki.

"Kiyoi, you should know that this blade that you are wielding now isn't any blade that saves people it a curse, ugly and misfortune blade, why do you get on to it again, why do you still seek for this piece of memories that no one want to have it"

Violet Heart scold Murasaki and Murasaki looked down. He was totally in confusion don't know what he should say because it is totally different from what he wants to remember. He doesn't even remember he comment such a sin in the pass. He now know that what he have done he know that is just as worst as a deity of sin.

"This isn't what I looked forward to"

Murasaki said and look at Violet Heart.

"THEN DON'T EVEN THINK OF GETTING IT BACK"

Violet Heart slam Murasaki down and Murasaki knee down onto the ground.

"Who know…. WHO KNOW THAT THIS MEMORIES ISNT SOMETHING THAT WE SHOULD KNOW… I KNOW IT IS SELFISH THAT I WANT TO KNOW…. BECAUSE OF MY CURIOUSITY I MADE THIS MISTAKE"

Murasaki shouted and get back to his stance and punch Violet Heart but Violet knows all Murasaki movement since both of them are the same person. The same God of Planeptune. They have been together in the same body, soul and mind but the difference is the ability and thoughts of mind when they are in the situation. Violet Heart pulls Murasaki hand and trust his fist into Murasaki stomach and Murasaki blown away be Violet Heart force.

"Damn…. it"

Murasaki said in pain and tried to stand up from the ground because his body cannot withstand such strength that Violet Heart hit.

"Murasaki Kiyoi let me ask you one more time….. Why do you want to return?"

Violet Heart said and Murasaki keep on coughing.

"Return….. Why"

Murasaki start thinking and tried to think deeper why he wants his memories. Why he urge for it when he come to this world he always live happily with Neptune and Nepgear. Why he want to know about his own past. (Why… Neptune and Nepgear…. Because I am Curious…. No…. Because all people who lost memories must remember their past… No….. Because I am a sinner I need to reflect on my own sins… No… Because no matter what Neptune and Nepgear is part of my memories….. Because there are still irreplaceable memories of Neptune, Nepgear and everyone in gameindustry within my memories…. If I forgot I am just running away from my sadness and trying to run away from my own position as a God of Planeptune) Murasaki start to smile and stand up with confidence and look at Violet Heart.

"Hmph….. Looks you found your goal… Murasaki Kiyoi….. I know your mind and the eye of resolution. I don't hate it that's why that the day you become me…. I chose you to become me Saturn the God of Planeptune"

Violet Heart smiles and he look at Murasaki he eye turn into the eye of CPU, and his hair colour start changing so as his outfit into purple lines and black amour.

"Violet Heart I will take you down if you are still in my way"

Murasaki said in a different voice a voice filled with confidence and step forward to confront Violet Heart. Violet Heart laugh and charge forward and fight Murasaki.

[Retro Land, Neptune side]

"KIYOI. Please open your eye"

Purple Heart said and Murasaki still not moving and the rest still fighting Genesis. Purple Heart held Murasaki well and holds onto him tried not to make him go berserk again.

"Neptune do you really think that Murasaki will go back to the normal Murasaki that you meet him….. Dream on. He is not that kind of easy person who will turn back to normal"

Genesis dive down and going to charge at Neptune.

"I WILL NOT LET GO OF HIM"

Purple Heart said and use her body tried to protect Murasaki.

"Ahahaha… you idiot protecting a demon"

Genesis laugh and going to pierce Purple Heart back. Murasaki open his eye and hold on to Purple Heart and deflect Genesis's blade.

"Genesis don't judge my future for me, cause my future you have no right to create or even judge it"

Murasaki smile and Purple Heart turn feel relax that Murasaki turn back to normal.

"Genesis, I should thank you for making me open my eyes again to fight for what I really wanted to fight for because this blade contain memories of everyone, I will not run anymore, I will face you Genesis now you opponent is me, Saturn"

Murasaki shout and vanish in front of Genesis. Genesis was shock by Murasaki speed and Murasaki appeared behind Genesis.

"Neptune Break"

Murasaki said and everyone was shock by Murasaki movement he vanishes and they only can see the after movement of slashing on Genesis. Genesis was being blown back and she gets back to her stance and look at Murasaki from the sky.

"This will end you"

Murasaki's Gehaburn ignites with radiant purple flame and he dive down and create a strong explosion in the field. A purple light overwhelm the whole Retro Land and Genesis took the full amount to damage from Murasaki power.

"My skill he can use it so perfectly"

Purple Heart was totally shock by Murasaki skills and movement at the end of the strike Neptune saw that there is a shadow of all the Goddess in another world behind Murasaki all of them seems to be happy that Murasaki have relieve out himself from his very own darkness. Murasaki stood in the radiant of the morning sun raise in front of everyone and turn back to all the goddess in the another world. Murasaki knee down and give them a sincere apology.

"Saturn, don't need to apologise because we all know already"

Noire (alter) said.

"Haaa… Since my Onee-chan said like that I will also forgive you"

Uni (alter) command.

"Kiyoi, you own me many game if you really want to apologise"

Vert (alter) demand from Murasaki.

Murasaki started to cried and keep on knee down.

"I will"

Murasaki rub his tears.

"My novel, I wish that it will be publish it but now I no longer can, Kiyoi lived on and I want to see my alter how much can she work up for my works of novel"

Blanc (alter) said.

"Yaaaa….. Kiyoi please buy a lot of present for us if we are able to meet again"

Ram (alter) said.

"I would like to have more children book" (waku waku)

Rom (alter) said.

Murasaki nodded. Lastly Neptune and Nepgear (alter) stood in front of Murasaki and embrace Murasaki.

"Good work….. You have done your best. Kiyoi"

Neptune said and pat on Murasaki head and Murasaki cried out loud and he cannot control his emotion of the miss Neptune, Nepgear and the rest of the goddess. He have countless thinks he want to say, complaint and good old time that they are together to talk about but time seems to be too short for him.

"Onii-chan, we are always going to here with you no matter what happen. Onee-chan and everyone will look on your back from now onwards. Please move on in your life cause I don't want to see Onii-chan to be sad.

Nepgear hugged onto Murasaki and Murasaki keep on crying.

"I got so many things I wanted to say…. So many apologies I want to make… but I am really sorry…. I miss all of you… I cannot hold back my tears….. I cannot hold back my feeling….."

Murasaki keep on crying and apologies and another world goddess smile to Murasaki. They have already forgiven Murasaki. Even though he comment so many sins in the past but it is already a past. Everything has already ended.

"Murasaki, it's time for you to start anew in this world"

Everyone in another world said and they start vanishing again in front of Murasaki just like the past. Murasaki look at them and tried to reach out to them. This time is different he was able to reach out to them and he felt their warm. Murasaki tears over flowed and smile to them as they hug him and disappeared.

[After a week from the incident - day 18]

Everything turns back to normal, Neptune, she was lay on the cushion and play her game and Murasaki also join her. Nepgear come back and she shouted.

"Onee-chan and Kiyoi-san please do some work it have been a week if both of you still not going to do what is going to happen to Planeptune"

"Don't worry, Nep Jr we just want to take some break"

Neptune said and Murasaki keep on rolling around and play the game.

"Kiyoi-san please helps Onee-chan on her production"

Nepgear said.

"Hmmm… Ya isn't it time to work again for Planeptune"

Murasaki stand up and he wears a necklace and a small shape of the Gehaburn is on the chain. Murasaki pull Neptune and bring Neptune to the studio.

"Kiyoi…. Don't you want to play more?"

Neptune begged Murasaki with a cute voice. Murasaki blush and turn away to avoid Neptune face.

"You are not going to change my thought"

Murasaki said and keep on pull her.

"Ehhhhh… I still want to play because Kiyoi is with me"

Murasaki turn back and tried not to face her.

"Later…. Later then place now we need to work more for Planeptune cause if don't your shares will drop and Histy will get angry"

Murasaki said with embarrassment and stop pulling Neptune.

"oya… oya… Kiyoi don't say you now start to love me"

Neptune said and Murasaki shout.

"OF COURSE NO"

Murasaki shout.

"Ehhhh… But now you looked just like Noire in tsundere mood"

Neptune said and Murasaki turn away.

"Hell… no….."

Murasaki said and smile a little. Neptune smiles a little too and Murasaki turn back and start pull her again to studio.

"Start to work"

Murasaki said.

"Okay….. But later you are going to treat me something good"

Neptune said.

Share gauge: Planeptune 25%

Lastation 25 %

Lowee 25 %

Leanbox 25%

Others 0 %

Add-on: [Murasaki Learn: True CPU format]

[Neptune: Relationship with Murasaki full/ True Idol]

[Nepgear: Relationship with Murasaki full]

[Blanc learn: Master her novel/ True Idol]

[Noire learn: True Idol]

[Vert learns: True Idol/ strongest in 'four goddess online']

Author own feedback: After this chapter I might take longer time to write more chapter cause that my end of year project start going to be taking a break but I might not take break also cause I want to write more. I hope that there are more reviews and support so I have more mood and energy to continue. I am sincerely grateful for the supporters and reader. If there are question please PM me or put on the review I will answer as many question as you ask in this doujin

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


	7. Chapter 6: I finally made it

Chapter 6: finally I made it

Author discretion:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-on: none

[Basilicom of Planeptune]

Murasaki and Neptune was the studio recording Neptune's new album and Murasaki keep on shaking his head and Neptune giving a face that I am sick of it.

"Kiyoi, I don't want to sing anymore, it's tiring and I cannot make this tone"

Neptune put down her headphone and keeps on nagging around. Murasaki took off the headphone and he open the room door and he pat on Neptune head and smile.

"Then want to rest because I need to go to Blanc area to make another novelist event"

Murasaki said and Neptune smile.

"Sure, causes there are another new attraction in Retro Land"

Neptune excite about going out with Murasaki.

"Sure but Neptune can you please do your work finish before going out"

Historie appeared and she looked at Murasaki. Historie scream and Murasaki was shock by her scream.

"Who are you, way are you in Basilicom"

Historie shout at Murasaki and Murasaki started thinking. (hmmmmm…. This is the first time I meet Historie…. I have been in this world about 20 day already). Murasaki greet Historie.

"My name is Murasaki Kiyoi, I am Neptune's producer who just work here for last 3 weeks"

Murasaki smile and Historie fly around Murasaki and look at Murasaki. (This person looks like someone I know but the aura and the appearance seems different) Historie inspect Murasaki and Murasaki turn confuse by Historie action.

"Errrr… did I do something wrong Histy"

Murasaki said Historie and Historie look at Murasaki.

"I didn't tell you my name how you know me"

Historie ask and Murasaki reply and they start to have a small conversation while Neptune tries to get her baggage ready for going out.

[After 5 minutes]

"Histy, we are going out so please take care of the Basilicom"

Neptune laughs and pulls Murasaki away.

"Neptune and Murasaki both of you, GET BACK HERE"

Historie shouting at Neptune and Murasaki and Neptune suddenly run very fast.

[Planeptune's fast travel harbour]

Neptune and Murasaki arrive at the ticket office and Murasaki took the ticket from the counter and when back and find Neptune and suddenly someone run quite fast and Murasaki saw an aura similar to Genesis run away. Murasaki tried to chase her but the place is too crowded and he lost sight of the girl.

"Kiyoi is it too crowd in here how about we transform and fly to Lowee"

Neptune said and Murasaki shook his head.

"I cannot transform too much because there is no one knows that I am a god in this world. So there are no believers and I have no shares to make me transform and even if I do I cannot transform too long"

Murasaki explain.

"Ehhhhhh…. But last time you transform and fight us why now you can't"

Neptune said.

"Because I just unlock the HDD form and main character will have the power in the most crucial time right"

Murasaki said.

"Who is the main character?"

Neptune said and gives Murasaki the eyes that she doesn't know anything. Murasaki give a face palm.

[Basilicom of Lowee]

Blanc was in her room writing her novel while Ram and Rom were playing in the hall. Blanc stops typing and looks out the window and smile.

"I am not going to lose, Kiyoi even if you try to compare, I will still win"

Blanc turns back to her computer and continue her writing again and meanwhile Neptune and Murasaki where on the street buying crepe. Murasaki and Neptune eating crepe and arrive at the gate of Basilicom of Lowee and Murasaki was holding a laptop filled with chapter of his novel and Neptune just bring nothing much but games and toys to play around. Murasaki took out a phone and call Blanc.

"Blanc, we have arrive"

Murasaki said and Blanc use the controller of Wii to opens the gate and hangs up without saying anything.

"Ehhh… Neptune looks like the gate is open for now"

Murasaki said and Neptune follows Murasaki to go into the Basilicom and the area looks as same as Murasaki have in his old memories that he had in the past. Blanc waits for Murasaki and Neptune at her room door.

"Neptune and Kiyoi welcome"

Blanc greet Murasaki and Neptune and Murasaki bow down to give Blanc a proper greeting but Neptune only give a casual greeting because Neptune is always carefree in any situation. Blanc invite Murasaki and Neptune into the room and she got back to her sit and start working for her novel again so as Murasaki took out his laptop and start writing his novel. This time the novel is online battle so they don't need to go to Retro park but the final show down is in the place so Murasaki and Blanc are both rushing in for time to finish the novel.

"Kiyoi, how far are you"

Blanc said and her hands never stop typing.

"Chapter 6 still kind of far"

Murasaki said and also didn't stop his movement of typing.

"Hmph….. This battle is mine I am on the 12 chapter; I am in the last chapter so this battle is mine"

Blanc said and smile.

"I don't think so"

Murasaki said and started typing faster and faster.

"Tch….. THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT"

Blanc started to get fired up to finish of her work. Neptune look at both of them with a face that this place is very boring.

"Both of you can stop typing and play some game with me"

Neptune starts whining and wants to play some game. Suddenly a book flew at hit Neptune head directly and Ram and Rom start laughing.

"Nice shoot"

Rom said and Neptune stand up and chase them down the hall way.

"Kiyoi, thank you for coming to my area, if you are not here I don't know what to do. Previously in Retro Land, it is my first time handing over my work to show people. I finally found a friend who also likes writing"

Blanc smile and continue her writing.

"Same, here I also like to write stories"

Murasaki said and both start working harder for the novel.

[At the next few days: Day 25]

Murasaki and Blanc standing in the area and wait for the result and Neptune, Ram and Rom are playing around with the Mario Go Cart.

"This event best writer, BLANC from Lowee"

The host of the event said and Blanc smiles and when up to the stage to get her price for her hard work. Murasaki looked at Blanc smile; it was filled with radiant and happiness. Blanc won the second time and Murasaki felt happy for her and look at Blanc.

"Now the writer of 'tried my best of writing' is Murasaki Kiyoi"

The host said and suddenly someone stands up and shouted out in the area.

"Why this guy won a price, he story we all over here have read it his story is filled with errors and grammar is totally cannot make it at all why he is in the list"

Unknown A shouted out some people agree with his word and nodded. Murasaki stop his movement of going up the stage.

"Yeah, His story is all talking selfishly on his own and talk about he himself as a person"

Unknown B starts to scold Murasaki but he did not reply nor defend himself.

"This guy isn't even allow to write even a novel he is just a disgrace of novelist, no a human"

Unknown C shouted at Murasaki.

"Do he even have human live, writing that he fall in love in the story it makes me puke and he must be an Otaku who have no live. Go die man, disgrace to all human being"

Unknown A walk to Murasaki and said it in Murasaki face.

"THAT IS ENOUGH"

Blanc shouts and run toward Unknown A.

Murasaki snapped and grab his finger which point at Murasaki's face and Murasaki glare at him with a large amount of energy.

"What is wrong of loving writing, what is wrong WITH GRAMMAR ERROR, HUH WHAT IS WRONG WITH LOVING FRICTION CHARACTER, WHAT IS WRONG BEING SELFISH AS A HUMAN?"

Murasaki shouted in his face.

"I don't write stories for you all, I write it for myself because I love it, I know I am suck at writing, but this passion for writing not pull me down, you said I am selfish, then go write story"

Murasaki said in an anger tone.

"If you don't know a heart of writing a story you will never feel the passion and loved for a novelist"

Murasaki keep on saying.

"If you say I am Otaku and no life, and then show me how fullest you have life in this world"

Murasaki shouted in his face. Blanc smiles and stops her movement and Murasaki scolding the Unknown people who hated the Novel.

[After the event]

Murasaki got a kick out of the participant of novel writing because Murasaki make a nuisance on the event and Murasaki look at the orange sky of Lowee with a depressed expression.

"Kiyoi, are you sad"

Blanc said and brings two ice cream and she pass on to Murasaki.

"Of course, I should have known that I am not fit to write stories"

Murasaki start licking the ice cream.

"But in the end you made a good speech on the event, and if this world there is no more reader for your stories…. I will be the one who is going to read it"

Blanc said and she sees Murasaki cheek caught some cream on it.

"Don't move"

Blanc said and wipes the cream from Murasaki cheek and eats it.

"Hmmmm…. Kind of too sweet"

Blanc said and Murasaki face turn totally red and turn into a stone.

"Isn't this one of the chapter that you write in you novel?"

Blanc smile.

"STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL"

Murasaki shouted.

[Basilicom of Planeptune: day 27]

Murasaki and Neptune finally do their work for Planeptune and both of them were doing quite well in the Basilicom. Historie was shock by Neptune doing her work and Murasaki keep on passing the main finalise files to Neptune and Neptune confirm the project for Planeptune.

"Murasaki-san how did you change Neptune"

Historie said and Murasaki shook his head.

"Because her ranks drop in Idol songs, that is why I made her fired up"

Murasaki said.

"KIYOI, MORE WORK"

Neptune shouted, and Murasaki pass Neptune more paper work.

"Murasaki-san what did you say to you made her like that"

Historie said.

"Easy, Say Neptune you are no longer a main character in Neptunia if you don't work hard for your shares"

Murasaki said and prepare more work.

"Wow, as expected from you"

Historie said.

"Murasaki-san a few days ago you told me to check your blade right, the result have come out"

Historie pass Murasaki the report of Gehaburn and Murasaki mental and health rate.

"I already know it my time isn't enough"

Murasaki look at the report and crush the paper. Historie look at Murasaki worried face and Murasaki walk away and left the Basilicom.

"KIYOI, more work….. Ahhh….. Histy where is Kiyoi"

Neptune ask Historie remain silent.

"Neptune, Murasaki-san said that he want to take some fresh air"

Historie said.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Neptune shouted.

Add-on: [Blanc: Friendship with Murasaki MAX]

[Neptune: Title earn (Hard worker)]

Author Review: This chapter does not really mean to scold people who review my chapter just to make some pun in it. I also known my error, I apologise a bad writer. I will like to say that writing this story is my interest and I will not stop until I truly complete the story. I will try to keep improve my grammar and my English. And indeed I am kind of no life to be correct. But it is part of my life to write novel that I truly loved.

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


	8. Chapter 7: Neptune crisis Noire concert

Chapter 7: Neptune crisis/ Noire concert

Author discretion:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-on: [Murasaki condition: ?]

[Shopping mall of Planeptune]

Murasaki walking alone and look around the shopping mall. (My time is running low what should I do) Murasaki was wondering and aimlessly walking around Planeptune. Some old ladies start gossiping and Murasaki caught into their conversation.

"Neptune-Chan isn't she a little too unreliable, she keeps lazing around and did not get serious with her work and she also cause trouble in the Basilicom from what I heard"

Old lady A said and Murasaki sit near and wear a earpiece and act like he is waiting for people.

"Well she is goddess; she can slack and don't work if she wants to right, but what I prefer Noire-Chan she work so hard for her country"

Old lady B said and Murasaki listen to what they said.

"Ya, she is really an useless goddess, luckily I am going to move next week"

Old lady C said and Murasaki stood up.

"What is he doing?"

They said and Murasaki look back at them.

"Then, what is a true goddess in your mind; if all goddess go what you all wish to be like, they are not goddess… they are just robot"

Murasaki said and he gives serious looking eyes.

"Are you crazy?"

They said and left. Murasaki look at them and started thinking (Indeed Neptune is unreliable and she is too carefree but she is a goddess that people love, but time cannot remain like this, Neptune will lose her believers if this keeps goes on) Murasaki look at his hand and he crunch his fist. (I will not let this happen, Planeptune cannot fall, and I promise myself that Planeptune cannot fall) Murasaki think when back to Basilicom.

[Basilicom of Planeptune]

Neptune run into the roof and found Vert was hugging Nepgear and let Nepgear rest on her breast.

"Nepgear, I will become you sister okay"

Vert said and Neptune when irritated.

"Yes, Onee-chan"

Nepgear said and Neptune rage and stomp into the area.

"Nep Jr gets back here"

Neptune shouted.

"Onee-chan, why are you here"

Nepgear was shock.

"Ara Ara, didn't you keep on playing your games"

Vert said and hugs Nepgear tighter. Nepgear fall into her dream land.

"Nep Jr, come back to Onee-chan"

Neptune said and Vert smile evilly.

"Sure, if you can win me"

Vert said and transform into HDD format and took Nepgear with her.

"Neptune, you are a failure as a sister, if you want back Nepgear win her back from me"

Green Heart said and flies away.

"Get back here"

Neptune shouted and Transform.

"Neptune"

Murasaki open the door.

"Kiyoi, Nepgear have been kidnap, assist me"

Purple Heart said and Murasaki look at Purple Heart and give a sigh.

"Sure, Access"

Murasaki Transforms into Violet Heart and his amour change a little darker than before.

"Neptune where is Vert"

Violet Heart said in a deeper and mature voice.

"I think the when back to Leanbox"

Purple Heart said.

[Basilicom of Leanbox]

"Vert-san is you sure that Onee-chan will care about me and really is she going to come and save me"

Nepgear said and Green Heart pat on Nepgear's head.

"She is your sister, you must believe in her"

Green Heart said and looks at the sky which is going to rain. Violet Heart and Purple Heart and onto the ground safely and looks at Green Heart which is in her HDD format.

"Nepgear, Transform or else we sister cannot win both of them"

Green Heart said and Nepgear transform into Purple Candidates.

"Neptune, I will handle Nepgear you must take Vert down. If I take on Vert I cannot hold back at all, plus I cannot last for long with my HDD format"

Violet Heart said and Purple Heart taps on his shoulder.

"I got it"

Purple Heart attack Green Heart but she guard Purple Heart attack and Purple candidate going to attack Purple Heart from the back. Violet Heart grab Purple candidate should and throw her back and she land onto the ground and the rain start pouring heavily and Violet Heart close his eye and his Gehaburn change its form into Purple candidate's weapon and He fire magic rounds on Purple candidate.

"Kiyoi don't hurt Nepgear"

Purple Heart said and Green Heart thrust her spear and Purple Heart dodge but she is got some slight cut from her spear. Green Heart smile and Purple Heart gotten pissed off by her ignorance and Purple Heart charge her energy into the blade and slash Green Heart

"Cross Combination"

Purple Heart shout and Green heart appeared behind Purple Heart.

"Rainy Ratnapura "

Green Heart said and thrust her spear. Purple Heart tried to dodge all of them but some of the thrust hit her leg and she knee down. Purple candidate was shock and she want to help Purple Heart. Violet Heart stops her movement and blocks her from going near her sister.

"Isn't this what you wish for your sister to looked at you"

Violet Heart grabs Purple candidates and pin her down onto the ground and the rain pours down heavily and Violet Heart looks into Purple candidate eye and she was filled with sorrows. She only wants Neptune to care about her. But ever since Murasaki is here she hardly have time to play with Neptune and most of the time Murasaki and Neptune are working for her Idol job and now Murasaki even help too Neptune in her job as a assistance.

"I see that is what you think about me"

Violet Heart said and he loosens his grip and let Purple candidate stand up from the ground. Violet Heart did not say anything and look at Green Heart and Purple Heart fight.

"Look at Neptune, She is the sister that never change her love for you Nepgear, don't make my appearance a change your view on your sister"

Violet Heart said and look at Purple Heart as she stands up from the ground she bear all the pain and point the blade on Green Heart and Green Heart prepare her fighting stance.

"Neptune, are you sure you still can fight"

Green Heart said and Purple Heart look into Green Heart eye and Purple Heart was totally filled with confidence. Purple Heart disappeared and reappeared behind Green Heart and going to slash Green Heart but she already know Purple Heart movement. Green Heart points her spear at her back.

"Onee-chan don't lose"

Purple candidate said.

"Of course, Neptune Break"

Purple Heart disappeared again and now she was in a speed of light and creates purple flash and slashes Green Heart multiple time and Green Heart knee down onto the ground.

"Vert, is this what you got"

Purple Heart said and points her blade at Vert. Purple candidate run and guard Green Heart.

"Onee-chan stop I only want you to notice me, I am sorry"

Purple Heart revert her transform.

"Nep Jr, I am so sorry for not being with you for this whole time"

Neptune hug Purple candidate and she also revert her transform and they both start crying.

"Case end"

Violet Heart said help and Green Heart up from the ground.

"Vert, are you okay"

Violet Heart revert his transform and carry Green Heart and Green Heart also revert her transform.

"Of course not Neptune ability is skilled"

Vert said and rubs her injuries.

"Yea, Indeed…"

Murasaki said and suddenly fall down and he felt his heart is like crushing and his vision turns blur. Murasaki tried to stand up but his mind suddenly shut down and he faint on the ground and not moving at all.

[Murasaki dream]

Murasaki saw someone standing in a battlefield with a people lying dead in the area. Murasaki tried to reach out to the person. But he cannot moved and word ring into his mind.

(You are running out of time…. You are getting over taken again if you don't know how to overcome him that makes you suffer…..)

"Who are you and what did you just said"

Murasaki shouted.

(You… Must defeat him or else you will create the same history….. Murasaki….. Only you know how to stop him only you know how to stop this)

Murasaki heard and start losing his conscious again and he knee down onto the ground and he look at the person. He turns back and Murasaki lost his conscious but he only see purple hair.

[Basilicom of Lastation]

Murasaki open his eye he was someone's room and he looked around it was totally like ojou-sama's room and Murasaki look at the design and accessories. (Don't say that this room is…..) Murasaki think and he lay back down and Noire open the door. (I KNEW IT) Murasaki scream in his mind and close his eye and listen.

"Ahaha…. Hmmm….. Hmmmm…. This looks cute"

Noire said and took out some cosplay clothing and compare some of them on the mirror. (Uwaaaa…. No different with her alter version both liked cosplay) Murasaki said and keep his eyes close and wait for Noire to do finish her business. (If I am not wrong this pattern I will be soon found out… should I escaped) Murasaki think.

"If Neptune and the rest know that have this hobby…. Haaaaa… I will never be able to go out again"

Noire smile in the mirror and Murasaki open his eye a little and peeps Noire what is she doing. (She looks cute when she is alone…. Because she shows her true smiles) Murasaki thinks and Noire suddenly smiles evilly.

"If I am good in cosplay I might gain more shares"

Noire start laughing and Murasaki start to shiver. (I will need to take back what I said) Murasaki think and close his eyes back.

[After a few hours]

Murasaki still lying dead and tried not to move at all and Noire keep-on testing out her cosplay. (Please stop it like after 20 cosplay you have change) Murasaki scream in his mind and Noire was wearing a cosplay of Miku and her dancing around the mirror. (Uwaaaa… how long am I going to hang on?) Murasaki think and he suddenly moved his hand and hit a cosplay props and Noire notice and she blush and turn around.

"You are awake aren't you?"

Noire said and Murasaki tried not to move and act like nothing happen. (This is sucks…. I have been found what I should do… because one wrong step I am dead) Murasaki think and he start sweating crazily. Noire took out her weapon and point at Murasaki. (Holy shit) Murasaki react to the weapon pointing at him.

"You are dead"

Noire said and slash Murasaki and Murasaki jump out of the bed and run.

"GET BACK, HERE"

Noire scream.

"Uwaaaa….. Don't want to, you will sure kill me"

Murasaki cried out and keep on running and Noire aim at Murasaki leg and strike but Murasaki jump up and dodge her thrusting. Murasaki keep dodging Noire strike while Noire attack Murasaki.

"Please tell me why am I here"

Murasaki said while dodging Noire strike.

"Because Neptune receive a sudden call and she need to return to Basilicom and so she leave you to me for today"

Noire said and keep striking Murasaki. (As expect from Neptune) Murasaki think and dodge, (And this pattern) Murasaki think and he trip and fall down on the ground and Noire point her blade at Murasaki face. (I am dead) Murasaki think.

"So what is your last wish?"

Noire said and smile.

"Release me"

Murasaki smile back.

"Impossible"

Noire said and smiles.

"Ahaha… I knew it….."

Murasaki said and give up and Noire going to slash Murasaki.

"Onee-chan aren't you have a concert in 3pm"

Uni open the door and Noire was stunt by Uni appearance and Murasaki give a sigh.

"Nowaaaaaa…. Why are you here?"

Noire shouted and Murasaki tried to sneak away and Noire throw her sword and hit on Murasaki's shirt and Murasaki's soul left his body.

"Onee-chan isn't he the producer of Neptune"

Uni point the dead body which is Murasaki who got hit by Noire. Noire run away to change back to her usual costume.

[After explanation and everything]

Murasaki, Uni and Noire sit around the table drinking tea. Murasaki face and body was filled with injuries and bruises, Noire face was totally speechless because she was being found out while Uni doesn't seems like knowing anything. The place start to release out an awkward silence and none of them are talking. (I need to say something but if I say anything I will be dead) Murasaki think and looked at Noire. (If he says something bad, I will kill him) Noire stare at Murasaki. (Today's morning tea seem to have a heavy atmosphere) Uni look at both of them.

"Noire, now is about 12pm aren't you going to prepare the concert or live that you are having"

Murasaki said and Noire look at the time.

"Ya, you are correct"

Noire stand up and left the area.

"Haaa…. So close"

Murasaki said and wipe his sweat away.

"Kiyoi-san wants to come to my sister live"

Uni ask.

"Errrr…. Sure"

Murasaki pause and said.

[Concert in Lastation]

Noire stand on the stage and started singing, all the fan cheering and Murasaki and Uni look at the concert. (Noire voice is also amazing same Neptune both of them release different out a different aura from daily life. They will turn into an idol when they need to) Murasaki smiles and look at how Noire sings in the stage. Uni react like Nepgear she when their sister is singing in the stage.

"Onee-chan you are the best"

Uni shout and look at Murasaki and start blushing. (I should join in) Murasaki think and shout to encore for Noire concert. Suddenly something cut the sound away and everyone high tension stop and they when confuse. Uni also was shock by the sudden accident and Murasaki look around the area and he found a girl who looks like Genesis when into the crowed and disappeared. Murasaki run to the back stage and Uni follow Murasaki.

[Back stage]

Uni was panic by the situation. Murasaki look around what happen in the back of the stage nothing seems to be damage but wires a being unplug but no one is in the backstage. There are also seems to be some item missing in the backstage.

"What should we do?"

Uni ask. Murasaki start plugging the cable back and he look around the area.

"Someone seems to want the concert to be stop"

Murasaki said and start plugging back the cables.

"We need someone to buy time"

Uni said and assist on plugging the cable back.

"What happen down here, desu no?"

Gust appeared and took baggage of item.

"Gust do you have anything that can buy time for us"

Murasaki said and Gust passes Murasaki a jar of pills.

"Turn into a girl and sing with Noire maybe things might get interesting"

Gust said and Murasaki looked at the pills with a face of disagreement. (Must I really eat it?) Murasaki start thinking and Uni tried to help the whole backstage. Murasaki sigh and eat one of the pill and he turn into a girl who looks similar to Neptune but hair is a little longer. She looks more mature a little.

"Uni take care of this place I am going out to help"

Murasaki said and left the Backstage.

[Concert Stage]

"Ehhhh… What Happen?"

People start gossiping and Noire was shock.

"What happen, backstage?"

Noire said and the backstage aren't replying and suddenly someone appeared behind Noire and stand beside Noire. She tap onto Noire shoulder and said.

"Noire let sing together because if this keeps goes on your share will drop"

She said and walk in front of the audience.

"Everyone now we will have a special event the Noire and I Murasaki Kyouko will have a duet song, special version Sham Cold Girls."

Kyouko said and start sing and she walk toward Noire. (Huh…. Neptune why is she here… but her name is different and she looks much taller than Neptune) Noire look into her eye and started singing along with her. Uni and Gust look at both of them start singing. Noire look around the area everyone turns silent.

(Are you sure this is working)

Noire look into Kyouko eye.

(Believe in me who believe in you)

Kyouko sings and walk near Noire and hold onto her hands and the audience was focus by the music and they stop worried about the concert which is out of background music. They totally enchanted by the singers voice. Noire keep follow with Kyouko voice and they able to sing until the end of the concert.

[Basilicom of Lastation]

Kyouko and Noire resting on the table and Uni prepare some tea. Noire rise up her head and looked at Kyouko and she smile to her.

"Thank you for everything Kiyoi"

Noire said and she kisses Kyouko head lightly and when walk to her own room.

[Next morning day 34 at Basilicom of Lastation]

Murasaki woke up and look around the place no one was in the area. (Noire and Uni did both of them gone out to work) Murasaki scratch his head and stand up and walk around the Basilicom. Murasaki when to wash his face and he open the door and found Noire cosplay 'Four goddess online'

"Kyaaaaa…. You pervert"

Noire scream and throw her blade at Murasaki and direct hit his head.

"I am so sorry"

Murasaki said and collapse.

Add-on: [Noire: Friendship with Murasaki MAX]

[Uni: Friendship with Murasaki MAX]

[Murasaki: Switching gender]

[Noire: Special version Sham Cold Girls]

Author Description: After this chapter I might take longer time to write more chapters cause that my end of year project start going to be taking a break but I might not take break also because I want to write more. I hope that there are more reviews and support so I have more mood and energy to continue. I am sincerely grateful for the supporters and reader. If there are question please PM me or put on the review I will answer as many question as you ask in this doujin

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


	9. Chapter 8: Vert's game Ram,Rom Problem

Chapter 8: Vert's game plan/ Ram and Rom problem

Author discretion:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-on: [Nil]

[Planeptune's roof day 35]

Vert and Nepgear are both resting at the sofa and Neptune start arguing with Vert because Nepgear was being stolen again. Murasaki was sitting in the studio and he checks his blood rate. (This is bad…. My blood seems to be unstable) Murasaki read the rating and Vert open the door very loud and Murasaki jump up.

"Kiyoi what do you think"

Vert said with a serious tone and grab Murasaki shoulder.

"Ehhhh…"

Murasaki turn confused. Neptune runs into the studio.

"Kiyoi get her"

Neptune shouted with an angry tone.

"What happen please explain?"

Murasaki smile and ask.

"Vert is trying to take Nepgear away from me again"

Neptune said and point at Vert.

"Ahaha… Then Vert how about you"

Murasaki ask.

"Neptune….. Nepgear only want some sister love and you always play game so she come to me"

Vert said and Murasaki sigh.

"Neptune and Vert don't say that this is the only thing you both want to talk about"

Murasaki said and both give a glare at Murasaki.

"Only…. THIS IS ABOUT MY SISTER"

Both shouted and Murasaki start sweating and listens' both Neptune and Vert lecture.

[After an hour]

"Got it…. Younger sister is use to be loved"

Neptune and Vert said and Murasaki knee down on the ground and keep nodding his head.

"I got it"

Murasaki said. (This is the power of sister… I totally forgot that the alternative world there is a similar problem happen before) Murasaki think and looked at Neptune and Vert quarrelling. Murasaki stand up and walk out of the studio. Nepgear sitting outside the studio and found Murasaki just got out from the area.

"Kiyoi-san how is Onee-chan and Vert-san conversation"

Nepgear was worried about the both of them.

"Well…. Nothing much"

Murasaki said but he is giving a face that they seem to have a war in the studio.

"Kiyoi… do the alternative world looks really like me"

Nepgear ask. Murasaki did not say anything and nod his head with silent.

"Do you miss all of them?"

Nepgear question and Murasaki nodded again and turn back and walk away.

(They are my precious friend and family… now I finally can start anew but it seems I am running out of time) Murasaki think and look around and suddenly Genesis appeared behind Murasaki.

"Kiyoi it seems like you already know that you are running out of time"

Genesis said and disappeared again when Murasaki turn back.

"Your souls are going to be eaten again by Gehaburn"

Genesis said and Murasaki look around and Genesis's presences vanish. Suddenly Vert appeared behind Murasaki and tap onto his shoulders. Murasaki jump and look back and Vert smile.

"Kiyoi, I need your help again"

Vert said and Murasaki look at Vert with a face that he must be in trouble again.

[Leanbox Basilicom]

Murasaki wear a cosplay four goddess online again but now CFW Judgement. Murasaki tried to move around but the amour is far too heavy but Murasaki still haven't worn the helmet.

"Vert… this amour is kind of heavy"

Murasaki said and Vert pass Murasaki the axe and Murasaki hand and leg are shivering non-stop because the equipment is far too heavy. Vert holds onto Murasaki hand and look at Murasaki.

"Sorry actually I want Nepgear to help me in this event but I know that I cannot have her by myself so….."

Vert said with sadness.

"Then I will be your younger brother for today"

Murasaki said and Vert look at Murasaki and smile.

"Even if I don't have a sister but look like someone willing to be my little brother"

Vert said and hug on Murasaki.

"Thank you"

Vert said.

[Event in Leanbox]

Murasaki and Vert both are in the area of cosplay area and Vert took picture of Murasaki and a lot of people seem to take a like on Murasaki character because the quality of the cosplay is expensive and the design is also good.

"Kiyoi-kun seems like we are going to win the price this time round"

Vert said and Murasaki nodded and a lot more people took photo of him.

[Within the event]

Murasaki was being call and he go up and he was being question and he unable to talk at all and Vert suddenly remember that she for about the DIY of the amour doesn't have a speaking device.

"Oh no this is bad"

Vert said and Murasaki tried within the amour eat another pills that Gust give to Murasaki and Murasaki turn into Kyouko and the amour fallen off back of her height is shorter than Murasaki original height and everyone in the event were shock by Kyouko appearance and her cloth are drench with sweat and Vert was shock by the appearance because she know that Murasaki is actually inside the amour. Kyouko pick up the microphone and smile.

"Ahaha…. I now I can talk…. I am participant no.2 CFW Judgement"

Kyouko laugh and give a peace sign.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."

Everyone shouted.

[Basilicom of Leanbox]

Vert sits opposite Kyouko and stares at her.

"Errrr….."

Kyouko said and look at Vert with a weird face. (Did I do wrong anything but I won the first price isn't it) Kyouko think and this time her transform into girl format her hair is longer than before the length is about Nepgear and the facial expression also looks a like to Nepgear because Neptune and Nepgear look like the same right from the starting. The only difference is Nepgear hair is longer than Neptune. (Should I start a conversation?) Kyouko think. The time Kyouko about to speak Vert walks toward Kyouko and grab her shoulder.

"Can you become my sister?"

Vert said and hugs Kyouko.

"Wait what no…. of course n…"

Kyouko said half way and Vert let Kyouko rest onto her breast.

"WAAAAA….. STOP….. TIME"

Kyouko scream and tried to resist Vert but soon she start losing out her strength. (Now I know why Nepgear start to love Vert because this is kind of thing is too irresistible) Kyouko think while Vert starts to brush Kyouko's hair softly and gently.

"Kyouko-chan, isn't it soft"

Vert whisper to Kyouko's ears and she start to forgot about everything and nodded her head.

"So how is does it feel when I am around you?"

Vert said and looks at Kyouko face and make Kyouko looked into Vert's eyes.

"My stress seems to be disappearing"

Kyouko said. (Oh no I am starting to lose out my own will…. Is this the power of wanting to be a sister) Kyouko think and she look at Vert, (Her face look so kind and she really looks like a nice sister…. I am losing out) Kyouko close her eyes.

"Onee-chan…. Vert-nee"

Kyouko blurred out and Vert smile.

"Good, Kyouko-chan"

Vert says and continues brushing her hair slowly and let her rest.

[Next Morning day 36]

Murasaki open his eye and look around the area. And he looks at his own hand. (Yesterday was tiring wearing that amour…. I think I have some muscle ache even though I god of Planeptune… Err once a god I should say) Murasaki think and walk out of the sofa and goes into the washroom and refresh himself and suddenly he open the door Vert was bathing half-way.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Murasaki scream and close the door.

"I am so so sorry about this"

Murasaki shout and run away. (Thanks to that I am totally wide awake now) Murasaki think and sit on the sofa and he looked around the room. There are a lot of games that Vert collect and limited edition figure also in the display set area and Murasaki stand up and look at the games. (There is sure an amount of game that Vert has but isn't this room too messy…. As a little brother I should I clean up) Murasaki think. (Actually still got 2 more hours I will not be her brother anymore. Well then let's clean up before anything happen) Murasaki think and start cleaning up the whole Basilicom.

[30 minutes later]

Vert got out from her bathing and Murasaki also done clean the area and Vert look around. Vert smile and walk toward Murasaki and Vert tip toe and pat on Murasaki head.

"Thank you. My little brother"

Vert said and Murasaki smile happily.

"Kiyoi be my little brother for one more day"

Vert said and Murasaki smile and nodded.

"Sure… Where you want to go today Onee-chan"

Murasaki said smiles.

[Day 38 Planeptune's Basilicom]

Murasaki sitting on the desks working for Neptune new album profile and Nepgear and Neptune are both playing game. Suddenly Vert opens the door and walk towards Murasaki.

"Kiyoi, I come to play today"

Vert said and hugs on Murasaki and Murasaki tried to free himself.

"Ehhhh…. But I still got work to do"

Murasaki said and Vert hold onto Murasaki hand.

"Sure later then you work ….. Now let go out and play"

Vert said and pulls Murasaki.

"Neptune and Nepgear save me"

Murasaki shouted and being drag away.

"Vert please returns him before night time"

Neptune said and wave goodbye.

"It seems like Vert-san took a like on Murasaki"

Nepgear look worried and Neptune hug Nepgear.

"Don't worries Onee-chan will always be with you"

Neptune said and Nepgear smile.

"Where is my freedom of my choice?"

Murasaki shouted and he was being drag away by Vert.

[After a few days: Day 40 Lowee Basilicom]

Ram and Rom argue with Blanc and they both left the Basilicom.

"ONEE-CHAN, I HATE YOU THE MOST"

Ram shouted and she took Rom with her and left the area.

"GET OUT…. BOTH OF DON'T EVER COME BACK"

Blanc totally when pissed off and Murasaki come into the area with some reference book.

"Blanc they are your sister, why are you so angry"

Murasaki said and put down the books.

"They burn down one of my favourite library of books and they both doesn't seems to have a remorse in their action"

Blanc slams the table.

"Kiyoi, please help my sister, I cannot go out now"

Blanc said and Murasaki nodded and left to find Ram and Rom.

[Lowee's street]

Rom started crying because some children bully her and Ram tried to protect her. Murasaki found both of them and run towards the area.

"Stupid… you both only stay in the Basilicom and get. Protect not like us"

Children A laugh at Rom and Rom start crying.

"Yeah hopeless girls"

Children B said and Murasaki grab their head and glare at them like a demon.

"Oi…. There is a limited of insult don't you know what is manners"

Murasaki said and they all got scared and run away from Murasaki. Murasaki walk toward Ram and Rom and pat their head.

"Are you both okay?"

Murasaki said.

"OF COURSE NO"

Ram shouted and started crying at Murasaki.

"Sorry"

Ram cried and Murasaki give a sigh and took out crapes and give it to Ram and Rom.

"Wai! Princess's Crape it was very expensive"

Ram said and starts eating happily.

"Thank you, Kiyoi-nii"

Rom said and Murasaki gotten embarrasses and he scratches his head.

"Both of you happy then I think it worth it"

Murasaki said and bring them to park.

[Lowee's park]

"So both of you what happen in full story because I heard Blanc said that both of you burn down the library"

Murasaki said, Ram and Rom to explain what happen.

"Just now there is a girl appeared and she is very strong both of us cannot defeat her and she took one of the book from our area and burn down the whole library both of us can't stop her she is far too strong. We only can see Onee-chan precious book getting burn down."

Ram and Rom explain and about to cry again. (Genesis again of course even Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert grouping up also have problem defeating her…. Both of you done well holding her down and survive) Murasaki think and he stood up.

"Well then, how about let your sister cool down and both of you where you want to play today… I will pay for everything"

Murasaki said and both start jumping happily.

"We want to go Retro Land again"

They said and smiles.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH…. AGAIN"

Murasaki shouted.

[Retro Land]

Ram and Rom run around the area happily and Murasaki slowly walk and looked around the area and hold onto Ram and Rom bag.

"Onii-chan faster….."

Ram and Rom said and Murasaki scratches his head and follow them and they hold onto Murasaki hand and walk into the theme park. They started out with Mario cart game.

"Ready go"

The machine announce and Ram hit the maximum speed and dash in front of the area and Murasaki was second and Rom was last but half-way on the area Rom turn faster than Murasaki and at the end of the game Rom gotten second and Ram was the first and Murasaki was third. Ram and Rom drag Murasaki and bring him to the roller coaster and through the game Murasaki scream and Ram and Rom laughing happily. After playing many games Murasaki when to vomit in the toilet and come back to the resting area and the children to bullied them bring their parents and scold Ram and Rom and Murasaki gotten pissed off and walk toward them.

"YOU TWO BULLIED MY SON"

Mother A shout and point at Ram and Rom.

"DON'T THINK THAT BOTH OF YOU ARE GODDESS SISTER WE WILL NOT PUNISH YOU BOTH"

Mother B said and Murasaki arrive.

"Oi, stop they are both innocent they both are being bully by both of you son"

Murasaki said and he stands in front of Ram and Rom.

"Who are you, get lost if you are not both of the girls guardian"

They both said.

"Then how about me"

Blanc arrives.

"Ram, Rom are you both okay"

Blanc said and Ram and Rom cried and hug Blanc.

"Onee-chan, I am sorry"

Both said and Blanc smile to both of them and looked back at the mother of the children.

"I will apologise if they done anything wrong but if they aren't at the wrong side your son going to pay for make my precious sister tears"

Blanc glare at them and the step back and walk away.

"Ram, Rom lets go home"

Blanc said and turns to Murasaki.

"Thank you again Kiyoi"

Blanc said.

"Onii-chan we got something to give you"

They said and Murasaki walk towards them.

"Lower your head"

Ram said and Murasaki lower his head.

"This"

Murasaki said.

"A little more"

Rom said and Murasaki lowered his head even more.

"Chu"

Both Ram and Rom kiss Murasaki cheek and Murasaki blush and step back.

"What are you both doing?"

Murasaki shouted and touch his faced.

"Thanks giving"

Ram and Rom said and Murasaki smile a little.

"You sure…. HAVE COURAGE TO HIT ON MY SISTER HUH"

Blanc said and HDD format into White Heart.

"Holy…. This is a misunderstanding"

Murasaki said and gotten beaten up by Blanc.

[Day 45 Lowee Basilicom]

Blanc looks investigate the library which was being burn down.

"This is alternative world record… why is it here"

Blanc was shock by the content that she read inside.

Add-on: [Ram: Friendship with Murasaki MAX]

[Rom: Friendship with Murasaki MAX]

[Vert: Friendship with Murasaki MAX]

[Kyouko = Murasaki]

[Kyouko: Turn into Vert's little sister]

Author Description: After this chapter I might take longer time to write more chapters cause that my end of year project start going to be taking a break but I might not take break also because I want to write more. I hope that there are more reviews and support so I have more mood and energy to continue. I am sincerely grateful for the supporters and reader. If there are question please PM me or put on the review I will answer as many question as you ask in this doujin

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


	10. Chapter 9: Nepu Nepu time Ge Ge wishes

Chapter 9: Nepu Nepu time/ Ge Ge wishes

Author discretion:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Additional add-ons: Murasaki can change to girl because Gust given him a bottle of pills to make him change gender but it will only last for a day and additional things is Murasaki name his other from Murasaki Kyouko cause Kiyoi sounds alike just that change to Kyou and add-on ko so it became Kyouko.

Add-on news: Murasaki was begun to be treated as little brother by Vert and he also have gain trust by Ram and Rom. Uni and Noire start to take a little interest with Murasaki. Now is the final part before the biggest arc arrives and after this arc I might need some review to thing that should I make a season 2 for this story.

[Day 52: Basilicom of Planeptune]

Neptune and Murasaki both left alone a home because Historie and Nepgear when to exam for Goddess candidates and Oracle exam so Neptune and Murasaki were being force to be in Basilicom for a week and they cannot go visit the other goddess because all of the goddess are also unable to left their own Basilicom. IF was checking report from the people and Compa was reading her medical book in the hospital. Neptune rolling around the floor and Murasaki was writing novel.

"Kiyoi, I am bored only left you and me"

Neptune rolled around and request Murasaki to play game with her. But Murasaki was focusing on the computer and did not reply to Neptune.

"Kiyoi…. Oi…. Hmmm….. Ah"

Neptune calls Murasaki half way and suddenly think of something and she poke Murasaki hips and Murasaki jump out of his chair.

"WAAAAA…. What are you doing?"

Murasaki shouted at Neptune and she smile.

"How about shopping right now"

Neptune smile and ask Murasaki and Murasaki look at the novel and he close his laptop.

"Well seems like today I write too fast so I am free now"

Murasaki said and stand up from the chair. And took out his jacket which look similar design as Neptune first outfit in Hyperdimension Neptunia but it is in monochrome colour and Murasaki took out his phone and portable device.

"Yay… Let go"

Neptune said and get herself prepare too and wear her favourite and usual outfit and followed Murasaki to leave the Basilicom.

[Game centre/ Shopping mall of Planeptune]

Neptune look around the area with amazed cause it has been awhile she did not left her Basilicom because her work and game. Murasaki look around and search for reference and game item.

"Neptune are you going to search for games again"

Murasaki ask and Neptune shook her head and smiles.

"I am searching for ingredient because I want to show gratitude for you helping me out for so long in Basilicom and Kiyoi you become important to me after the battle with Genesis"

Neptune said and her face start blushing and Murasaki was shock (Neptune's blushing am I dreaming no not this more like don't say she got some affection with me… but on chapter 8 she let me taken away by Vert) Murasaki think. (But what is really she a got that affection on me) Murasaki think and start to blush and scratch his head and start thinking.

"Pffttt….. Ahaha…. Do you think that I will fall in love with you?"

Neptune laugh and point at Murasaki and Murasaki face change back to normal and he remain that face. (I am an idiot. why would I fall into this trick) Murasaki cried in his mind.

"But the gratitude is real"

Neptune said and she smiles cheerfully. Murasaki close his eye and start smile. Neptune hold onto Murasaki hand and pulls Murasaki into the super market.

[Supermarket problem part 1]

Neptune tried to reach the top shelf of the food and Murasaki look at Neptune. (She is too short since her height is only 146cm and the height of the food shelf is 200 cm plus) Murasaki think and point himself only 168 cm. (this is kind of depressing because I am also short) Murasaki think again and he walk toward Neptune and Neptune want to transform.

"Stop… Wait I help you"

Murasaki said and give Neptune suggestion and Murasaki let Neptune stand on his shoulders and Neptune took at the ingredient she want but she keep jumping when she found limited food item and Neptune didn't notice that she is stand on Murasaki shoulder.

"Ara… Kiyoi what happen to your face and shoulder"

Neptune question and Neptune look at Murasaki with a face full of injuries.

"What do you think?"

Murasaki said and rub his injuries and look at Neptune with a piss off face.

[Supermarket problem part 2]

Murasaki and Neptune look at the food at the booth and an old lady stand there and Murasaki walk toward her and ask her about the product while Neptune playing around the trolley. Murasaki happy talk about the product and Neptune accidentally hit onto a tower of products and it totally collapse and Murasaki turn back and start shouting at Neptune.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Murasaki shouted and the manager of the shop grabs Murasaki face and lift Murasaki up in the mid-air.

"I am sorry"

Murasaki said and being hang in the air.

[Supermarket problem part 3]

Murasaki and Neptune pay for the ingredient and Neptune forgot to bring her money along and she asks Murasaki for money. (Isn't Neptune said that it is going to be her gratitude to me and she want me to pay for the ingredient) Murasaki think and sigh.

"Ahahaha, I am sorry"

Neptune laughs.

"It okay"

Murasaki said and sigh and paid the ingredient.

[At the shopping mall]

Murasaki and Neptune took a lot of food and drinks and Murasaki look around the area and Genesis appeared again and she smile to Murasaki but the place is fill with crowd and she disappeared in a flash within the crowd. Murasaki look at her and remember about the report he receive from Historie.

"This is bad she already know my mentally is going low again"

Murasaki talk to himself and Neptune turn back from her walking and pull Murasaki out of the shopping mall. Genesis appeared again and she smile.

"Not far from now Murasaki, you are going to fall before me"

Genesis appeared and holds 4 crystal that glow in black, green, white and purple.

[Basilicom of Planeptune]

Neptune cooked finish and bring the food to Murasaki and she cover the lid of the food and walk happily to Murasaki while Murasaki was waiting on the table nervously. (If I am not wrong Neptune never cooked anything in her life. I am so worried about her food now) Murasaki thinking and Neptune put the plate on the table.

"Kiyoi, today it is my first time of cooking in my life"

Neptune proudly said and Murasaki face turns purple. (This must be a fail product) Murasaki declare in his mind.

"Kiyoi, why you face turn in the colour as you name" (Purple is in Japanese is 'Murasaki')

Neptune asks and Murasaki did not reply and look at the dish without saying a word.

"Tada, Omelette rice"

Neptune said and Murasaki look at the food it is totally pitched black. (Uwaaaa….. DARK MATTER this must be the world most danger item… it totally contains with unknown force and materializes it and it became this DARK MATTER….. If I eat it I might die in an instant …..) Murasaki look at the food and he feel like puking. Neptune smile brightly and look forward to Murasaki reaction of eating the food and he start at it for a minute.

"Neptune… I am really thankful for your kindness… please remember me after I eat this food"

Murasaki said and salute to Neptune and looked back at the food.

"AH, I forgot"

Neptune said and stops Murasaki. (You realize that this food can't be eaten) Murasaki's eyes shine with hope. Neptune took out a tomato sauce and put on the Omelette rice.

"GOOD LUCK, BY NEPTUNE"

Neptune writes it and Murasaki look at it. (Volcano, blood bath, massacre, genocide….. no this is annihilation).

"Kiyoi, I am happy that you are my Producer"

Neptune said and put her hand on her own chest and closes her eyes. (Neptune, I am also thankful that despite my past you accept me) Murasaki think.

"So….. Today what you wish for I will cook for you"

Neptune said and Murasaki look back at the dish and his face turn into despair. (This is it…) Murasaki think and start eating. (What the hell…. Am I eating omelette rice or a bunch of coal….. No more like I am eating coal….. This food is totally burn and I can barely eat any food in this omelette rice…. Most amazingly these foods within one bite it can make people have cancer in their whole body… I am lucky that I am a god or else I am dead long time from this food….) Murasaki think a lot of thing within one bite and he look at Neptune. Neptune is totally eager to hear Murasaki comment in this food and Murasaki give her a face that I cannot make it anymore. But Neptune doesn't seem to get Murasaki meaning. Thus Murasaki earn one new title in this lunch 'unsung hero'.

[Day 53: Basilicom of Planeptune]

Murasaki and Neptune both are doing work the room is fill with silent. Neptune stops her paper work and tried to escape and play games. Murasaki grab her shoulder and pull her back.

"Get back to your work"

Murasaki said and Neptune tried to flee herself.

"Ahhhhhhh… Kiyoi let me play game"

Neptune shouts.

"Neptune you have played too many days….. Come on just one more hour you can go rest"

Murasaki said and Neptune still trying to escape.

"Since you want to run, then…"

Murasaki said and bring out a rope and bind Neptune on a chair and make Neptune work.

"YOU MONSTER….. BEAST…. INHUMAN…. DEMON"

Neptune keeps on shouting and Murasaki wear his headphone and keep on working.

[One hour later]

Neptune surprisingly finishes her work but she totally turns white and black, she was like a boxer who lost in a fight and totally burn out. Murasaki untie her and Neptune bite Murasaki neck.

"OWWWWWW…."

Murasaki shouted and Neptune runs away from the house.

"Did I over did it"

Murasaki said and rub his neck and there are bloods from the bite. (This is bad my blood contain virus) Murasaki think and get up from the ground and wear his jacket and rush down to chase Neptune.

[Planeptune Park]

Neptune sits on a bench and piss off from Murasaki forcing of work.

"Why can't I rest? KIYOI YOU IDIOT"

Neptune said and found Murasaki running around and search for her.

"Hmph… I am not going to say sorry"

Neptune said and look at Murasaki's he is holding his neck and there are blood flowing out.

"Nep….. tune… whe….re …. A…..re…yo…..u….."

Murasaki try to catch his breath and suddenly an energy force him down.

"Kiyoi….. 20 more days I will finish the project"

Genesis appeared and whisper to Murasaki ears.

"Four Goddess item…. It took me so long… Lastation concert….. Lowee Library…. Leanbox event… Planeptune Basilicom…. Murasaki Kiyoi….. No Saturn you are going to be revive again… if I not wrong your blood should be left 25% clean the rest a corrupt with Gehaburn virus"

Genesis laughs and left. Murasaki suddenly able to stand up from the ground but his body turn numb and Neptune run toward Murasaki and Murasaki faint in front of Neptune.

[Day 54: Basilicom of Planeptune]

Murasaki was laying in the bed and Neptune sitting beside Murasaki. After a few hours, Murasaki woke up and say Neptune sleeping on the chair. Murasaki sit up from the bed and leave the bed. He took out a blood testing device again and checks his blood. (80% corruption) Murasaki think and he put down the testing and look at Neptune. (Looks like soon, I cannot hold on anymore. Neptune when Nepgear is back I will only left 11 day. The virus rushes too fast) Murasaki think and brush on Neptune hair and eat anti-virus pills. Murasaki carry Neptune and bring her back to her room.

[Day 62: Basilicom of Planeptune]

Murasaki and Neptune play game and Murasaki promised Neptune not to let her work for a week if she finishes her work. Nepgear back happily and put down all her exams paper and show all to Neptune and Murasaki.

"Onee-chan, Kiyoi-san I got all A ranks. See now I can become a Goddess in no time"

Nepgear said proudly and Neptune smile and Murasaki pat Nepgear's head.

"Good job, Oi Neptune what are you going to say"

Murasaki ask.

"As expected from you Nepgear"

Neptune said and Nepgear smile happily. Murasaki suddenly turn and walk away and inject himself with anti-virus. Murasaki's keep on panting non-stop and knee down and he keep on panting heavily.

"Neptune, energy transfer me into this world is also running low"

Murasaki said. Nepgear open the door of Murasaki room and found him breathing heavily.

"Kiyoi-san are you okay"

Nepgear ask and Murasaki smile.

"Nepgear, I want to ask you something. What do you wish for"

Murasaki give Nepgear a sudden question.

"Why you ask me this"

Nepgear ask.

"Just want to ask you, as a present for you getting good grade for being goddess candidates"

Murasaki said and Nepgear started thinking.

"Ahhhh, I want to buy some dinner for Onee-chan"

Nepgear said and Murasaki give a force smile. (I expected that Nepgear going to say that since she doesn't have any wish for anything in this world) Murasaki think and stand up.

"Then let's go"

Murasaki said and wear his jacket.

"But Kiyoi-san"

Nepgear said.

"Don't worry about me, I am also a god of Planeptune so I am fine. Maybe I just got some fever"

Murasaki said.

"Really, then let's go"

Nepgear believe Murasaki and when out with him. (She is really too innocent) Murasaki cried in this mind.

[Shopping area]

Murasaki and Nepgear buy a lot of food and Murasaki pull Nepgear's hand, and bring Nepgear into arcade.

"Nepgear, for celebration let play one day"

Murasaki said and pull Nepgear into the arcade centre.

[Game 1: Mai Mai game]

Murasaki and Nepgear, stands in front Mai Mai dancing game machine. Murasaki put credit into the machine and the game started. Starting out Nepgear was totally mess up with the step and Murasaki teach her slowly. After minutes, Nepgear turn into a professional in dancing and Nepgear start to get addicted and want Murasaki to play the game more with her.

"Kiyoi-san, one more"

Nepgear ask Murasaki.

"Ehh…. You have played more than 10 times in the same song and games"

Murasaki said and Nepgear wanted to cry and Murasaki was shock and play with her more.

"Thank you"

Nepgear said happily and Murasaki smile.

[Game 2: House of the dead visual war]

Nepgear and Murasaki wear the goggle of the game and pick up the gun. Through the whole game Nepgear keep screaming because the visual getting so real and Murasaki keep laughing. After the game Nepgear cried and hug Murasaki and Murasaki comfort Nepgear.

"It okay"

Murasaki said.

"Waaaa…. That was so scary"

Nepgear cried. Murasaki look around people give him a weird stare or a stare that I want to kill this lucky bastard. Murasaki was totally in a disadvantage situation. (Am I in hell or Heaven? Because have a cute Nepgear with me but have all people give me a face that I am a bastard… What should I do) Murasaki think.

[Game 3: luck crane/ photo booth]

Nepgear rubbed of her tears and Murasaki ask what item, she want but all the doll she choose is Neptune favourite type of doll. Murasaki think and found a robot doll in a booth and play the game.

"Nepgear, how about this robot plushie doll"

Murasaki said and got the item and hand it over to Nepgear.

"Waiiii…. Robot"

Nepgear hug the doll and Murasaki smile and past Nepgear more toys. (She can be like a child a lot of time but Neptune is more childish and Nepgear must act like an adult to show people that Planeptune is dependable.)

"Kiyoi-san, I want to take some photo"

Nepgear said and hold Murasaki and pull him into the photo booth and they took some photos and smile happily and at the end of the photo Nepgear hug Murasaki and Murasaki was shock and the photo turn out weird.

"Ahaha… Kiyoi-san you look weird"

Nepgear laugh and Murasaki give a face it is your fault.

[End of the day about night time]

"Nepgear….. How's the day"

Murasaki ask and Nepgear smiles.

"I enjoy a lot"

Nepgear said.

"Nepgear… I am happy that I remember everything and still can meet you all again but you are not the Nepgear I use to have"

Murasaki said with sadness.

"Kiyoi-san, you have already worked so hard for us. Thank you so much and sacrifice for Planeptune"

Nepgear said and pat on Murasaki head. (I am still weak far too weak) Murasaki think and smiles.

[Night of Planeptune: Night roof of the Basilicom]

Murasaki alone standing at the area and he call someone.

"Historie, I have a plan and this will give Planeptune to raise their shares all at once"

Murasaki said and drink a coffee.

Add-on: [Murasaki: The Unsung Hero]

[Nepgear: Talent of being a goddess]

[Neptune: Cooking level up?]

Author Description: After this chapter I might take longer time to write more chapters cause that my end of year project start going to be taking a break but I might not take break also because I want to write more. I hope that there are more reviews and support so I have more mood and energy to continue. I am sincerely grateful for the supporters and reader. If there are question please PM me or put on the review I will answer as many question as you ask in this doujin.

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


	11. Chapter 10: What happened Murasaki?

Chapter 10: What happened Murasaki?

Author discretion:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Additional add-on: Murasaki meaning of his virus because anyone who hold on Gehaburn will make a god break down and become corrupted and Murasaki even though he face his past but doesn't mean that he can hold down the curse blade corruption and Murasaki found out that he have not much time so he made a plan of countering Genesis plan.

Add-on: Planeptune share 25%

Lastation share 25%

Lowee share 25%

Leanbox share 25%

[Day 63: Planeptune Basilicom (10 more days before corruption fully overtake) ]

Neptune was running around the place and there isn't any sight of Murasaki presence and nothing in the place. Neptune found nothing that Murasaki left behind and Neptune start to worry about Murasaki disappearance and Neptune rush into Nepgear's room.

"Nep jr, did you found anything weird happen yesterday from Kiyoi"

Neptune asks and Nepgear woke up from her bed.

"Onee-chan it is unique that you woke up earlier than me"

Nepgear said and smile while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh really I am glad that I woke up earlier….. No, no, no I want to ask where Kiyoi is"

Neptune asks and Nepgear start thinking.

"Yesterday, Kiyoi-san seems to be suffering from something"

Nepgear said and Neptune think about what happen past this days.

(About week or more I remember Kiyoi searching for me, he seems to be very tired and he seems like he is suffering from something) Neptune starts thinking and thinks back. (After that he… start to change) Neptune think and she cannot remember what happen after that. Suddenly the television turns on in the Basilicom. Neptune walks out of the room.

"Neptune, Nepgear please look at this news something weird happen."

Historie said and the News written that there are places in Planeptune being destroy but strangely there is no casualty and there are also multi-monster starts to invade Planeptune.

"Onee-chan, Kiyoi case will be later now Planeptune is in trouble."

Nepgear said and Neptune starting to suspect something going to happen.

[Power Level Island in Planeptune]

Purple Heart and Candidate annihilate the entire monster at there and [they just increase a large amount of experience]. But the place seems to have nothing invaded and Black Heart and the rest of the goddess arrive with the Candidates and land on the ground.

"Neptune, what happen, it seems like some unknown person or enemy attack all our country and the weirdest thing is none of the civilians are injuries in the process."

Black Heart said.

"Damn it who the hell making trouble for all of us"

White Heart getting annoy by the situation.

"Ya, I was also on my party quest and I need to quit and it make me piss off"

Green Heart added.

"Same here, but Murasaki seem to be missing for some reason"

Purple Heart said and the rest start thinking.

"Don't say he when berserk again"

White, Black, Green Heart all said.

"I afraid that happen"

Purple Heart said and the rest stop for the moment.

"I think we need to go back and think of something, Neptune you also don't worry about him. He isn't someone who fallen into darkness again so easily"

White Heart said and Purple Heart smiles.

"Yeah, he helps us so much….. I don't think he is going to be down so easy"

Green Heart added.

"But, Neptune still you must keep caution about Kiyoi disappearance, Kiyoi is dangerous, previously you fight him before you know his strength"

Black Heart said and Purple Heart closes her eyes and thinks. (Indeed Noire is correct, Kiyoi knows all our skills and ability and worst thing is, are we able to fight him….. after all he is our friend.) Purple Heart thinks. From far away Murasaki sitting over there in the sea area (9 more days) Murasaki think and inject anti-virus.

[Day 65: Planeptune Basilicom (9 more days before corruption fully overtake) ]

Neptune sitting on the chair and thinking and Nepgear look at Neptune gives a serious thought about what happen to Murasaki. Nepgear stand up and change Neptune drink over and over but Neptune just did not react and thinking about what going to happen.

"Onee-chan"

Nepgear think and she look at Neptune. (Onee-chan never been so serious about thing like this before she is always cheerfully playing around but now she is forcing on something) Nepgear think.

"Nep jr, what is Kiyoi thinking now"

Neptune said and Nepgear shook her head.

"Same here"

Neptune said and put her head on the table.

"Ugaaaaaaa… WHAT HAPPEN TO ME"

Neptune shouted.

[Day 66: Planeptune street (8 more days before corruption fully overtake) ]

Neptune walk around and she found some fliers about People trying to leave Planeptune. (Kiyoi what should I do, when you are not around always you will give me some idea of making my share raise) Neptune thinking and she flash back that Murasaki teach her how to sing and dance and work.

"Now there is another explosion happen in the Far East of Planeptune, but surprisingly no one was injured during the explosion…. Now the next news….."

The New reporter said in the centre of the street on a big board cast TV.

"Kiyoi….."

Neptune said and looks down.

[Day 67: Planeptune Basilicom (7 more days before corruption fully overtake)]

There is a sudden explosion happen in the Basilicom and Neptune was shock and awake and Murasaki the in the explosion the mist was cleared and Murasaki was in Violet Heart form.

"Kiyoi, you are back"

Neptune said happily.

"Neptune, you should already know my reason why am I here"

Violet Heart said in a cold hearted tone and Neptune close her eye and Transform in Purple Heart.

"Kiyoi, why do want to destroy Planeptune"

Purple Heart said in a serious voice.

"Neptune, this is my way of saying farewell"

Violet Heart smile and clash his blade with Purple Heart's katana.

Add-on: [Murasaki: Enemy?]

Add-on: Planeptune share 15%

Lastation share 15%

Lowee share 15%

Leanbox share 15%

Loss of faith in goddess: 40%

Author Description: After this chapter I might take longer time to write more chapters cause that my end of year project start going to be taking a break but I might not take break also because I want to write more. I hope that there are more reviews and support so I have more mood and energy to continue. I am sincerely grateful for the supporters and reader. If there are question please PM me or put on the review I will answer as many question as you ask in this doujin.

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


	12. Chapter 11: Fight me Goddess

Chapter 11: Fight me Goddess

Author discretion:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-on: Planeptune share 15%

Lastation share 15%

Lowee share 15%

Leanbox share 15%

Loss of faith in goddess: 40%

Violet Heart was being pushed back by Purple Heart and Purple Heart thrust her Katana and tried to parry Violet Heart's guarding. Violet Heart retreat to the city and Purple Heart follow Violet Heart in the mid area of the entire citizen would normally go and everyone stop their movement and look at the fight.

"Is that Neptune"

Citizen A said and look at both of them fight in a fierce way and they are stun by the situation.

"Mama, Neptune is fighting"

Child A said and the mother was shock.

"Why do you bring me here, Kiyoi?"

Purple Heart was confuse and she slow down her speed and Violet Heart grab the grip of Purple Heart's Katana and pull her to him.

"Neptune, what do you think when everyone see you lose to me"

Violet Heart grins and uses a shock wave and blow Purple Heart back.

"EVERYONE IN PLANEPTUNE, I AM THE ONE WHO KILLED EVERYONE OF YOU IN PARALLEL OF PLANEPTUNE, REMEMBER THIS NAME SATURN WHO WILL BE THE ONE WHO KILL YOU ALL"

Violet Heart laugh and slash an energy wave and hit a building and the building starting collapse and Violet Heart laugh like a demon and keep on destroying the area and people start to shiver in fear.

"AHAHA….. This is the best…. To see you all in fear"

Violet Heart laugh and Purple Candidates arrive and blast her gun blade and Violet Heart dodge all of laser and he change his Gehaburn into Purple Candidate's weapon and shoot the same amount of energy to return shoot to Nepgear and she guard the laser with her blade.

"Kiyoi-san what are you thinking you are doing"

Purple candidate shouted to Violet Heart and Violet Heart did not say anything and change his weapon again to Black Candidate's rifle and shoot out different energy at Purple candidate.

"Maximum Blast"

Violet Heart and shoot and Purple Heart arrive back and slice the energy away and glide toward Violet Heart with fast speed.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND… I WILL REALLY BE ANGRY"

Purple Heart shouted and grabs Violet Heart hand.

"Then release all you anger at me"

Violet Heart said in Purple Heart ears and push Purple Heart back.

"NEPTUNE…. WHAT HAPPEN"

Black, White, Green Heart and Candidate arrive and look at Violet Heart amour is was totally darker than before.

"This is the form of corruption that the book written"

White Heart said and looks at Violet Hearts amour.

"What"

Purple Heart said.

"(Gehaburn way of Curse), I found it in my library which Genesis burn down. One way to see how far the corruption goes and one of the ways is by amour colour. Didn't you see that his amour turns darker and darker…. Murasaki it seems like you already know"

White Heart says and Violet Heart laughs.

"Murasaki…. Who is that…?"

Violet Heart look at them and his eyes was totally being devoured by darkness his eye was pure red blood red and his amour colour was red and black and faint purple within the line of his amour.

"He have been devour"

Green Heart said and points her spear at Violet Heart.

"This is bad then, Murasaki can use our entire weapon and he knows our skill too"

Black Heart said.

"But he is alone"

Purple Heart added.

"Look every goddess come down and save us"

All the citizen said and Violet Heart smiles.

"Neptune, are you sure that you can defeat me"

Violet Heart said and there are monster hordes into the area.

"Neptune, you still haven't cleared the entire monster"

Violet Heart started to laugh. The goddess candidate's when down to clear the horde.

"Onee-chan, we will stop the monster, please take Kiyoi down"

Ram and Rom said.

"Onee-chan, I believe in you"

Uni said and assist Ram and Rom.

"Nep jr, help Ram, Rom and Uni"

Neptune said and Nepgear dive down and start fight with the entire horde,

"Murasaki, why are you doing this?"

Black and the rest ask.

"Why…. I don't know"

Violet Heart said and looked down.

"Stop right now and you can turn back"

Purple Heart said and fly toward Violet Heart.

"You are too Naïve Neptune"

Violet Heart said and changes his weapon to Purple Heart's Katana and thrust her but Black Heart pull Purple Heart back and guard Violet Heart strike. White Heart appeared behind Violet Heart and her turn one round and full swing her axe and blown Violet Heart away.

"Tanzerin Trombe"

White Heart shouted and Violet Heart blown away and Green Heart fly on top of Violet Heart and thrust her Drill spear down like rain.

"Rainy Ratnapura"

Violet Heart doesn't have enough time to guard all thrust and some of it hit his arms and knees.

"Damn it….."

Violet Heart tried to catch some breath and Black Heart appeared in front of him and dance and slashes Violet Heart amour.

"Lace Ribbon Dance"

Violet Heart fall back from the shock wave from Black Heart skill and Purple Heart behind him and slash multi combo hit and Violet Heart drop down from the sky.

"Cross combination"

Purple Heart said and Violet Heart cannot get his stance ready.

"Oi… Saturn is this all you got"

Genesis arrives and inserts energy into Violet Heart.

"What have you done?"

Violet Heart question and his body start to have many red line of arfiore energy flow into his body.

"Saturn… I already know that you have this counter plan and so I come up with this medicine that I made to fasten your process"

Genesis laugh and Violet Heart started panting heavily and look at Genesis.

"Don't worry I will cover you"

Genesis said and took out her weapon and prepares to fight Neptune and the rest.

"This is bad… my plan have been seen through"

Violet Heart think and his vision turns blur.

Add-on: [All Goddess: Team combo]

[Murasaki: Full corruption]

Add-on: Planeptune share 20%

Lastation share 20%

Lowee share 20%

Leanbox share 20%

Loss of faith in goddess: 20%

Author Description: This is the second final chapter and sorry to make this and previous chapter short because I think I want to make the final chapter longer.

Author Description: After this chapter I might take longer time to write more chapters cause that my end of year project start going to be taking a break but I might not take break also because I want to write more. I hope that there are more reviews and support so I have more mood and energy to continue. I am sincerely grateful for the supporters and reader. If there are question please PM me or put on the review I will answer as many question as you ask in this doujin.

I am grateful to you readers.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


	13. Chapter 12 (Final): Glad to meet you all

Chapter 12 (Final): I am glad to meet you all

Author discretion:

Thank you for the comment in the review page. I know maybe my storyline could be bad because I may make some offence to some reader that I made the mistake. But I hope that you will understand that I also like Neptunia story and only wanted to portray a story of my feeling for this Game.

The original story doesn't own by me. But some of the character was create in this story maybe there is some copying please bear with my error and immature English skills. And I don't think I can change the name now so please bear with the name. I am sincerely sorry if this story doesn't suit the viewer taste.

Add-on in story: Actually Murasaki want to counter plan Genesis but Genesis seems to know Murasaki plan and create a virus to fasten the process of corruption on Murasaki and now Murasaki is in danger.

Add-on: Planeptune share 20%

Lastation share 20%

Lowee share 20%

Leanbox share 20%

Loss of faith in goddess: 20%

Violet Heart did not move an inch and but his body was drawn in red line of corruption and Genesis started laugh and guard Violet Heart from the rest to saving him. Purple Heart charge forward and Genesis guard Purple Heart's strike with one hand and counter Purple Heart but Green Heart intercept Genesis attack and Black Heart blown her back with her blade.

"Rainbow slash"

Black Heart said and her blade turn into in rainbow colour and slash Genesis hips and the was being blown back and White Heart follow up the speed and knock Genesis down with her axe and Genesis guard the attack from White Heart.

"Don't get too cocky brat"

Genesis shouted and grabs White Heart axe and over power White Heart and throw her down.

"What the hell is with her strength?"

White Heart said and she was shock by Genesis strength.

"I have enhance my skill in order to bring all of you down"

Genesis said and White Heart reverses from the fall and got back into her stance of fighting.

"KIYOI"

Purple Heart shouted and tried to reach Violet Heart but Genesis speed up and grab Purple Heart's leg and pull her leg down and slash Purple Heart with her blade.

"NEPTUNE"

The rest shouted and Purple Heart holds onto her own injuries.

"Neptune… you are too naïve as what Saturn said….. Too naïve you think you can save him"

Genesis laugh and charge forward. Genesis slash Purple Heart and Purple Heart keep on guarding but every slash Genesis make Purple Heart's defend gone weaker and weaker. (Damn it…. My injuries is make my guard goes weaker than before) Purple Heart thinks.

"Guard Break"

Genesis shouts and breaks Purple Heart's guard and going to slash Purple Heart. Green Heart pushes Purple Heart away and Guard Genesis attack.

"NEPTUNE… GET A GRIP"

Green Heart shouted and Purple Heart looked down and panting heavily.

"Vert, Noire, Blanc give me some time I need to fight Kiyoi alone"

Purple Heart said and the rest smile without saying anything. Purple Heart dive down and reach Violet Heart. Genesis tried to stop Purple Heart but the rest of the goddess stops her.

"Don't think you can get reach Neptune"

Black Heart said and grabs Genesis shoulder and she pulls Genesis and throws Genesis back.

[North of center area of Planeptune: Candidate area]

Purple Candidate and Black Candidate fighting with ancient dragon and the monster from power Level Island both of them try to hold back as many ask possible but the amount is far too many.

"Nepgear… if this keeps goes on our transform will revert"

Black Candidate said and dodge ancient dragon claw.

"I know but this amount is far too many… and I cannot….. Hold on… any longer"

Purple Candidate's panting and said. As the amount of monster keep on increasing, suddenly another goddess arrives. She used her whip blade and slash down a lot of enemies.

"Why are there so many trashes in this area?"

She said and Purple Candidate was shock by the appearance of this goddess.

"Who are you…?"

Purple Candidate said and she walks toward Purple Candidate and touch her cheek.

"What a cute girl. By the way my name is Iris Heart, someone from the other world sent me here to save you all"

Iris Heart said and Purple Candidate starts to have a chill down her spin.

[South of center area of Planeptune: Candidate area 2]

Ram and Rom was shock by another goddess whose fighting speed is invisible. She holds on claw and within seconds' monster was eliminate by her. She start laugh a lot and keep on destroying all the enemy and the enemy start to be afraid by this goddess ability.

"Rom, she is strong"

Ram said and stun by the goddess action.

"Ram, she is very scary too"

Rom said and she was also shivering.

"Ahahahaha… Plutia said that I can annihilate all in my sight. This is fun"

She said and keeps on destroying all the enemies.

"Who are you?"

Ram and Rom ask and she turns back.

"My name, hmmmm, Yellow Heart"

Yellow Heart said cheerfully and the monster want to backstab her but she turn back and give the monster a round horse kick and the monster clash into other monster behind her.

"Ahahaha. This is the best"

Yellow Heart laughs and Ram and Rom only just witness her rampage in the area.

[Mid-air of center area of Planeptune: Neptune area]

Purple Heart tried to get near Violet Heart but the aura of energy force Purple Heart away and she cannot even get near Violet Heart.

"What is this negative energy…..? Kiyoi can you hear me"

Purple Heart shouted out but Violet Heart did not move an inch.

[Inter area of Violet Heart]

Murasaki and Violet Heart stare at two people who stand opposite them and the both where panting heavily.

"Kiyoi… are you sure that this will work."

Violet Heart said and looks at Murasaki.

"I don't know but this guy seems to be stronger than I think"

Murasaki said and he looks at the vision outside.

"Violet Heart this is bad it seems like this guy is both our virus version and they are stronger than by the time goes by."

Murasaki said the virus version of Murasaki appeared.

"Hmmm…. Look like he is going to take over our body"

Violet Heart said and took out his weapon.

"How long can he last and How long can we hold"

Murasaki said and Violet Heart smiles.

"I don't know but we will not stop until we are dead."

Violet Heart said and starts to fight the virus of Murasaki and Violet Heart.

[Mid-air of center area of Planeptune: Noire and the goddess area]

Genesis guard Black Heart strike and tried to counter Black Heart but White Heart and Green Heart keep on assist and Genesis have no chance to counter Black Heart.

"Damn you all stop guarding each other and fight me seriously"

Genesis said and Black Heart laughs.

"You are really weak. You cannot even attack us properly and you want to go through us and attack Neptune"

Black Heart said and Genesis was pissed off by Black Heart words.

"You will regret saying this…. Console Processor Unit Equip"

Genesis said and she transform into a goddess.

"Equips, set on, magenta mode"

Genesis said and her amour has change much more powerful than before.

"Look like you have triggered something wrong Noire"

White Heart said and Black Heart was annoyed by White Heart word.

"Ya…. Noire we can finish her off easier just now but now you make our job more difficult"

Green Heart added.

"Shut up it's not like I want to"

Black Heart said.

"But you did it"

Green Heart and White Heart said and Black Heart was embarrasses. Genesis disappeared and suddenly appeared in front of Black Heart and pound Black Heart stomach and Black Heart was being blown back by Genesis attack.

"What the hell happen? Her speed suddenly increase"

Black Heart said and Green Heart catch Black Heart.

"Are you okay, Noire?"

Green Heart said and Black Heart nodded.

"Look like you all has underestimate me"

Genesis laugh and the rest was shock by her speed and their fight continues.

[Mid-air of center area of Planeptune: Neptune area]

"Kiyoi"

Purple Heart said and suddenly the negative energy was clear and Violet Heart attack Purple Heart. Violet Heart weapon change into White Heart axe and he full swing and tried to crush Purple Heart ribs but Purple Heart guard with her Katana and she was being knock back by the strength.

"Kiyoi….. Please get a grip"

Purple Heart said and Violet Heart changes his weapon again and now is Green Heart's Drill spear and he thrust rapidly and the skill was totally like Green Heart skill (Rainy Ratnapura). Purple Heart guards the strike but some of the thrust parry through Purple Heart guard.

"The still isn't used to kill….. it is to break my guard"

Purple Heart said.

"Then I will just concentrate my force into this thrust"

Purple Heart said and charge energy into her Katana and Parry through Violet Heart Rainy Ratnapura and hit Violet Heart shoulder with a slight cut.

Violet Heart fall back and change his weapon to Black Heart weapon. Purple Heart charge forward and hold Violet Heart down with her slash.

"Kiyoi, please turn back to normal"

Purple Heart said and Violet Heart did not react to her work and keep on guarding her slashes.

[Mid-air of center area of Planeptune: Noire and the goddess area]

Genesis pushes Black Heart and the rest back. Genesis attack Black Heart but Green Heart and White Heart keep on intercept her attack to guard Black Heart. No matter what happen Genesis cannot parry through the defence and if she change target, nothing changes because with she switch they will change way of defences.

"YOU ALL STOP PROTECT EACH OTHER"

Genesis gotten pissed off.

"Are you stupid, if we don't cover each other we might lose our stance and you will gain advantage of us"

White Heart taunt Genesis and Genesis change her Blade from and it became like a huge rifle and tried to shoot them down.

"Vert… now"

Black Heart said and Green Heart charges her drill spear with energy and throws her spear and it became like lightning bolt.

"WHAT"

Genesis said and her weapon gotten destroys by Green Heart spear.

"WHY! Do you know my weapon weakness?"

Genesis said.

"Your weapon is similar to Murasaki weapon, but his can change totally in to our weapon but yours only can change form"

White Heart explains.

"Your weapon only weakness is change into another form and after changing the weapon durability turn weaker and within the few seconds it is very weak so we took the chance of you using this skill"

Green Heart said.

"Who told you all this"

Genesis said.

"Source is from Murasaki Kiyoi"

Black Heart said.

"Damn it…. Now I don't have weapon"

Genesis said and her transformation reverts.

"What the"

Genesis said and tries to escape.

"WAIT"

Black Heart shouted but White Heart and Green Heart stop her.

"Noire, don't care about her now, assisting Neptune is our Priority"

Green Heart said.

"Damn that woman, she is lucky that she can run away"

Black Heart said and they turn back and when to assist Purple Heart.

[East of center area of Planeptune:?]

Black Heart (First Version) and White Heart (First Version) are both guarding the area but none of the monster gets near them.

"Why am I not group with Plutia"

Both said and look at each other.

"Looking at you pissed me off"

White Heart (First Version) shouted and they both start quarrelling.

[West of center area of Planeptune:?]

Green Heart (First Version) stands alone and creates a barrier and all the monster was block to go in.

"I am bored I want to play with Peashy"

Green Heart (First Version) said and sighs.

[North of centre area of Planeptune: Where Goddess Candidate located]

Iris Heart was teasing Nepgear and Uni.

"Help me"

Nepgear said and her transformation was reverting because she runs out of energy.

"Nepgear I am so sorry that I don't think I can help because she is far too scary"

Uni said and she keeps on shivering at one corner.

"Uni-chan after Gear-chan would be you please wait"

Iris Heart said and Uni was start shiver like a cute kitten.

[South of center area of Planeptune: Where Goddess Candidate located]

Peashy, Ram and Rom reverts their transformation and they were playing around in the messy area that Yellow Heart just destroy.

"Don't run"

Ram said and Rom and Peashy are trying not to get caught by Ram.

The monster all was annihilates or immobilize by Yellow Heart, and White Candidate.

[Inter area of Murasaki]

Murasaki and Violet Heart were pushing the virus back.

"Murasaki….. Now you should be able to get a control with your body….. But not for long…. Finish this final business you have with them"

Violet Heart said and Push Murasaki away.

"Don't look back"

Violet Heart said and shows his back on Murasaki.

"Do what you need to do"

Violet Heart said and he stops the entire virus from overtaking Murasaki body.

[Mid-air of center area of Planeptune: Neptune area]

Violet Heart gotten backs his conscious and Violet Heart took Purple Heart slash.

"Neptune, I want to you to kill me"

Violet Heart said and Purple Heart was shock that Violet Heart drop his Gehaburn.

"What are you doing?"

Purple Heart said and she wants to back away but Violet Heart grabs her Katana and Violet Heart's hand start bleeding.

"STOP….. YOU WILL DIE"

Purple Heart shouted and the rest of the goddess arrived.

"Kiyoi... you can be saved and didn't you promised me that you will keep on assist with my concert"

Black Heart said.

"Kiyoi didn't you promise that you will keep on writing novel with me"

White Heart said.

"Kiyoi don't you promise me that you will remain here and be my little brother and keep on helping me on the cosplay festival"

Green Heart said and Violet Heart closed his eye.

"Everyone I am so sorry… I have to break this promised….. Pasted this few weeks….. found out that Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert all of your people start to lose confidence with you all so I have to make myself as a bad person and make you all hate me"

Violet Heart said and he coughs out blood.

"I am a bad actor as a bad guy….. I am really sorry…. Neptune please be more responsible with your country"

Violet Heart said and touch Purple Heart faced and Purple Heart start to feel emotional.

"Kiyoi…. You will be fine"

Purple Heart said and Violet Heart shook his head.

"Blanc, don't give up writing… I really loved your stories and please help take care of Ram and Rom with care I am sure that you all can live happily…. Lastly I wish to write more stories with you…."

Violet Heart said and White Heart drops her tears.

"SHUT UP… I won't give up"

White Heart shouted and rubbed her tears.

"Noire, Treat Uni well and be true full to her, without her you cannot be so successful and she will be more happy if you praise her she always lack of confidence… Noire your concert I really loved it, your voice attract people…. And be more honest to the rest if not you will never have friends"

Violet Heart said.

"I GOT IT… AND I AM ALWAYS HONEST TO MYSELF"

Black Heart said and wipes her tear away.

"Vert….. Play lesser game and I am glad that I am your little brother because you are really a wonderful sister…. Vert I am happy to play with you games… and join in with your cosplay event"

Violet Heart said and smiles.

"I would try"

Green Heart said and turn away to cover her tears.

"Neptune lastly it is you… I am glad to meet you again… but you are not the same Neptune as her…. But I am still so happy to see you….. I really enjoy my life here….. I have never been so happy to spend day with you… Neptune keeps on protect Nepgear and protect Planeptune… I really *Sob* want to be with you all… please keeps on living….. And Neptune I am glad that I am able to spend days with you again like old time….. But time is short and cruel"

Violet Heart cried and embraces Purple Heart.

"Kiyoi…. Why you want to make this happen"

Purple Heart said and her tear start to roll down her face.

"I want to return but it's too late…. My virus have gone into a stage that is kind of incurable and plus this time citizen start to hate you all so I have made this decision to make people to have faith in you again. This moved I made it is a move that unable to reverse."

Violet Heart said.

"This is our final fight"

Violet Heart said and flies back.

"GODDESS OF ALL COUNTRY…. I WILL DECLARE WAR WITH YOU ALL"

Violet Heart roars out and the whole people in Planeptune hear Violet Heart words. They witness the fight between Violet Heart and the rest.

"Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert come at me with full force"

Violet Heart said and smile.

All the Goddess wipes their tears and prepares the final fight with Violet Heart.

"Kiyoi… we glad that we meet you"

They all said and charge forward.

"Same here"

Violet Heart said and took out Gehaburn but Purple Heart and the rest used all their EXE drive at the same time.

"Spiral Break"

Green Heart shouted and pierce Violet Heart body.

"Hard Break"

White Heart shouted and break Violet Heart rib cage and sent Violet Heart up into the air and Purple Heart and Black Heart follow up the combo.

"Neptune Break"

"Infinite slash"

Purple Heart and Black Heart glide with a speed of light and keep on slashing Violet Heart and Black Heart end her attack first and blast Violet Heart down and Purple Heart thrust her Katana into Violet Heart's Heart.

"Neptune….. Please live well"

Violet Heart starts vanishing and Purple Heart start crying and look at Violet Heart.

"Don't cry for me"

Violet Heart said and smile and he wipe Purple Heart tears.

"BUT….."

Purple Heart revert her form and Violet Heart land on the ground.

"I DON'T TO LOSE YOU"

Neptune cried and Violet Heart revert his form.

"Same here….. But there are times where farewell happens"

Murasaki said and pat Neptune head and Neptune hug Murasaki.

"Uwaaaa… don't leave"

Neptune cried and the rest of the goddess revert their form.

"Kiyoi"

Blanc, Vert and Noire said and they walk toward Murasaki.

"You all, I am glad to see you all in this form again"

Murasaki said and they all turn away.

"Lived on, and keep on improve your country promised me"

Murasaki said and his legs start to vanish.

"We will"

Blanc, Vert and Noire said and Neptune shook her head.

"Promised me"

Murasaki hold on Neptune's face and look at her.

"You did not keep your promised how can I keep mine"

Neptune said.

"Sorry"

Murasaki said and the goddess candidate arrives.

"Kiyoi-san"

They all said and Plutia and Peashy follow behind.

"This is my way of farewell at least not bad at all"

Murasaki said and stand up.

"Neptune, to most of all I glad to see you again"

Murasaki said and pass Neptune a crystal.

"Time for me to leave"

Murasaki said and he vanishes with the air.

"Don't leave me alone"

Neptune said and cried out loud in the area. They rest of the goddess also drop their tears for their friend who help them and within this 60 days, they enjoy life to play around and fight together and train to become an idol with this person but no longer he is here. Their tear and emotion overflow for their friend death.

Add-on: [Murasaki: dead]

[Neptune: God's memories from Murasaki]

[Genesis: when missing again]

[All goddess: Learn true shares]

Add-on: Planeptune share: 25%

Lastation share: 25%

Lowee share: 25%

Leanbox share: 25%

[Day 74: Planeptune (after accident)]

Neptune sits at the Basilicom alone. She looks at Murasaki's Laptop and the she turn on the laptop and there is a video in the laptop.

"This is"

Neptune said and browses the video and files that she found a lot of information of Murasaki and the god memories that it can recreate god but there is only low chance of success rate and failure might even cost her life.

"Kiyoi….. You are still alive"

Neptune said and looks at the god's Memories that she makes it as her choker.

[Meanwhile at another dimension]

Someone who looks like Murasaki was found in an alley and he was injured badly and a girl who look like Neptune and Nepgear found him.

"Who is he?"

Neptune (Younger version) said.

"Onee-chan today is our first day of transferring into Hyperdimension High School please be faster or else we will have bad record"

Nepgear (Younger version) said and Neptune looks at him.

"Let's help him"

Neptune said and asks Nepgear to assist to carry Murasaki up.

**[To be Continue]**

**[Quit]**

**[Season 2]**

Author description: This is the final chapter for Dimension Shift, I will/might make new chapter for season 2 or part 2 of this story but I need some people to give some review should I make this story because I am confuse of creating it or not. I might stop writing for this few weeks because I am working on my own doujin too and that is my own original story. But that story is kind of undergoing some error and I need to focus on that story.

Author story about Neptunia: I really happy about writing this story, through this whole story I enjoy writing this story cause. I really loved writing story and especially Neptunia cause it become my favourite game since last year I found and I start to collect thing of Neptunia and make some study about it. But my skill on writing and my knowledge is still far too shallow about Neptunia so my story is still can be called bad. But in the end one thing I would say I enjoy writing it.

I am grateful to you readers. Thank you for complete this story.

By Author,

Murasaki Kiyoi


End file.
